The Beautiful Enemy
by KuKu-luvs-u
Summary: The Shikon no Tama is completed,Kagome Higurashi looked forward to a peaceful life,instead she gets the opposite.Sent to a different world on a new mission,she didn't expect it to differ vastly.First demons and now ninjas! WTF! K/I humor included :
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! i just thought of this plot and thought i'd try it out. Enjoy :[**

**

* * *

**

"It's over…" Kagome muttered. Then louder "It's finally over! Woo-hoo!" Kagome jumped into the air, holding the now completed Shikon no tama in her tight fists.

Looking around, she found her still breathing friends leaning against random trees, exhausted from the recent battle against Naraku. In relief she continued her search, looking for a certain hanyou.

Her heart dropped. She expected this but couldn't help and let the hurt seep in.

There he was, huddled over what looked like a body- a woman's body. A gut twisting pain erupted within her. With each step she took, the world closed in on her. With every step she no longer heard the hard breathing of her friends; instead she heard the soft cries of the hanyou. A little more closer and she would be standing directly behind him- and she was.

_Inuyasha _her heart cried out. Inuyasha cradled Kikyo's lifeless _clay_ body and wept like he'd never before. Suddenly he turned towards Kagome, showing his puffed red eyes and distressed expression. Kagome let out a soft gasp. Words she wanted to say, hitched at her throat just as her eyes remained at Inuyasha's face.

"Please Kagome, please! Save her! Wish her back! Please! I don't want to be a full demon I just want her back" Inuyasha begged as his sobs grew louder and louder.

At every word Inuyasha sprout, Kagome felt her self die. She didn't want to wish Kikyo back no matter what. She was surprised when the tears she awaited did not come. Probably there was none left after all the crying she did in the past. No matter how much she wanted to just walk away and never wish Kikyo back…her love for Inuyasha stopped her…or was it her loyalty and the promise she made to him…?

Just as she was about to wish the words she knew she would regret later; a blinding light flashed through the clearing they currently occupied. What seemed like years, the light vanished from the clearing and everything remained where it was. But one thing or one person was missing…

Kagome no longer graced the presence of her friends, broken lover and unwanted clay.

* * *

"Wha- what is this place?" her voice echoed. Everywhere she looked was white, there was nothing but white! All her hr questions echoed and after every question, panic rose within it.

"I'm sorry child, but the wish you were about to make will not be granted" Kagome whirled around in a rush towards the calm voice that entered her ears. Her eyes widened.

"Mi-Midoriko sama!" exclaimed Kagome in a surprised voice. Midoriko smiled in all her glory at Kagome's shocked face.

"I didn't expect for you to recognize me" she said. A moment of pause passed and since Kagome was still unable to reply, she continued.

"Child you must listen carefully because I will not have time to repeat. Your fate has taken a different turn and you will be once again be taken to a different world and this time your mission is to protect Uzumaki Naruto, he's…special." Kagome stood frozen while her mind tried to take in the new information.

Midoriko hesitated before continuing.

"Your extended powers will remain mysterious and is for you to figure out. However I will not say that this will be easy, I myself do not know what kind of world you are being sent to" she finished…

A pregnant pause befell between them.

"WHAT?!?!" Kagome exploded, anger making its way through her body.

"I fell down a well, shattered the damn jewel, got stuck with a jerk of an hanyou, fell in love with him only to be lied at as he ran after a _dead clay pot_ for THREE fucking years because the bastard Naraku wouldn't die and hand over the jewel shards …" Kagome breathed heavily as every word of anger hissed out of her mouth. She stopped for a while but she wasn't finished.

"Now that the Jewel is completed, you're telling me that I have another mission to do and that in another world!" it was as if world war three broke out early.

Midoriko looked down sadly; she didn't know what to say. She knew Kagome went through a lot but the Jewel refused to find a new protector and Kagome was the only pure Miko in Japan. She had no choice. Because of time she gave a short advice before they were separated.

"Only you have the power to do this, the jewel won't look for another protector. I believe in you…you can do it Kagome Higurashi…" Kagome heard Midoriko fading voice as she fell.

No longer under her feet was the solid white ground. She closed her eyes and let out a piercing scream and she fell to her doom.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki wasn't your normal average kid. In his world there were the Civilians and the Ninjas. He proudly came under the ninjas along with the rest of his companions who sat quietly around the fire they had built for the night.

Seated next to him was Sakura Haruno who stared longingly at the boy on the opposite side- Sasuke Uchiha. Up in a tree, a man sat there reading a small green covered pocket book. He went by the name Kakashi Hatake and was their sensei for Team 7.

"Hey did you hear that?" Naruto spoke up as he dropped whatever he was doing. Sakura shot him an annoying glance- she did not like being disturbed from her stare.

"Here what idiot?" she hissed through gritted teeth. Sasuke who could care less about the conversation did not bother to open his eyes and participate. On the other hand Kakashi read quietly but his ears were focused on the two below him.

"I heard someone scream" he replied immediately not paying mind to the name Sakura called him. However, Sakura was taken back. Naruto always protested against being called an idiot- this was…new…?

"I think you ate too much Naruto" but he wasn't listening. He looked towards the direction the scream came from. Suddenly, not far from where they resided, a blast of light shot out of the night sky. And there it was again. The same piercing scream. This time everyone heard.

"Still think I ate too much" and before the others knew it, Naruto was already making his way towards where the mysterious light came from.

It wasn't too long until Naruto emerged from the trees into an open area. The light vanished long before he arrived, soon after followed in Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura. Their attention was immediately caught at the sight of a small figure. Walking closer they realized it was woman around their age group- not Kakashi of course. They took more steps towards the woman and did not expect what they saw.

Gasps were heard from them of course except Sasuke. They stared quietly at the form on the ground. She didn't seem to hear them standing across her, well it wasn't like she could. Currently she was knocked out cold.

Naruto took a step closer and peered down at her. Eyes widening from the sight he spoke.

"What the…?" he muttered. Sakura and Kakashi looked at Naruto and followed what he did seconds before.

"What is she?" this time it was Sakura who spoke. Kakashi just shook his head not knowing the answer. Sasuke who could clearly see from his point of view didn't say a thing. He concentrated on her face, seeing what he's never seen before.

Under the pale moonlight, Kagome lay unconscious. Her serene calm face had two similar stripes of Sesshomaru on each cheek. Her lips were full red, closed eyes edged with black linings on the edge. She was beautiful, no doubt about that. She wore a white hakama with electric blue markings that illuminated her image into a goddess.

Without a word, Kakashi reached out for Kagome, held her bridal style and walked back towards camp.

"Let's go, when she wakes up…we'll…see from there" he said and silently the others followed.

* * *

"_Does it hurt?"_

"_Yes, it hurts so much I can feel my self suffocating"_

_Kagome stood next to the well thinking she was back, until she reached to touch the well and her hand went right through it. New tears fell from the ocean blue eyes as she stared at the scene before her helplessly. _

_Why was this happening to her? Why not someone else? Didn't she have enough? Kagome would question to no one in particular. And then…there he was, standing, staring at her. Kagome was about to leap at him, when she realized he wasn't staring __**at **__her, but __**through**__ her. _

_Slowly turning around she saw Kikyo standing with open arms. _

"_Inuyasha" Kikyo called out and Inuyasha in a flash ran right through her and into her arms. Kagome fell, her hand fisted to her chest as she stared at the hugging couple. _

"_Does it hurt?" _

"_Yes, my heart bleeds, again and again…and again."_

"_You don't love my incarnation do you Inuyasha?" Kagome heard Kikyo speak up. Her eyes widened and stared intently at Inuyasha. _

_Waiting_

"_No" she crumpled. "She's just a shard detector" her breath stopped. "I love you Kikyo" and she died, right here staring at her love, loving another. _

"_Does it hurt?"_

"_I'm beyond that now" _

* * *

"ARGHHH!!" Startled, Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi woke up in a heart beat and rushed towards the horrified miko. Kagome sat up from her make up bed and stared ahead, her eyes landing on the uncaring Sasuke.

Confused, her sad feelings were pushed away for the moment. He blue eyes roamed the camp and found the other three members. They stared at her worriedly. Silence.

"Where…? Who…?" Kagome whispered her voice hoarse.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake and these are my students, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki." At the last name Kagome's piercing eyes found Naruto's. She stood up slowly and made her way before him.

No once spoke but watched her move, Naruto stayed where he stood.

"Naruto" Then it hit her. He was her new mission; she was his protector. Her hand reached out and traced his cheek, Sasuke however felt the need that this was something he didn't feel like to watch. Who knows why…

"_Hn, so it's real. Midoriko-sama what have you gotten me into? Next time, please pick a better timing" _Kagome thought.

"Maybe this is what I need, a little time-out" Kagome though aloud. They all stared at her as if she was some type of alien. She couldn't help but chuckle at their faces.

"Who are you?" Came the sharp demand that cut Kagome's chuckle off completely. She gave him an apologetic look but everyone could see she didn't mean it.

Something about Sasuke seriously put her off.

"My apologies, my name is Kagome Higurashi, it's a pleasure to meet you" she said putting on a smile and bowed.

"Shut-up teme, don't be such a jerk" Naruto yelled only to receive a blow on the ribs by Sakura.

Kagome smiled.

"It's okay I've had worse" _Inuyasha…_ her mind was still on him, who said forgetting about your first love was easy, she learnt that the hard way considering Inuyasha and Kikyo.

* * *

**well what ya think? should i continue or is it just bad all together?! ^.-**

**Please review! :]  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, this is a fast update ne...? lol anyway i want to say sorry in advance, i should have wrote this story after my exams on but because it was fresh in my mind and i was afraid i'll forget i had to write it down. I'm sorry but only if you can wait a bit that'l be great. i'l try tho to update dyring also...please don't expect a fast update. Thank you and sorry cone agian...T.T**

**

* * *

**

"Yes ninjas." Kakashi answered and then continued.

"We have rankings and I am a jonin, we are highly skilled ninjas that serve as military captains. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura here are chunins, they are qualified ninjas. To fight we use Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijustu by the great help of chakra and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Kagome interrupted waving her hands in front of her.

"You lost me when you started; at first I was like whaaa-? And then I was like huh?!" she said making a confused face. Kakashi opened his mouth to speak but Kagome beat him to it.

"But seriously, ninjas? Ya'll for real?" Kagome questioned not believing the idea at all.

"_I thought ninjas were supposed to be in black masked suites, carry a sword and kill for money- this is way out of it!" _Kagome thought but did not dare to voice it out loud- what if it was true and the embarrassment, she didn't even go there.

Sasuke scoffed sending Kagome a lethal look.

"At least we know what we are, what about you? Are_ you_ for real?" He shot back.

"That's my Sasuke-kun" Sakura mumbled in adoration. Naruto cringed at her face and Kakashi just sighed. Not like he could do anything, it's been going on for years.

Kagome kindly returned the glare. She didn't know if she should tell them what she was and where she came from. Hell she didn't know what she was right now. If she remembered correctly she never had stripes all over her body that resembled Sesshomaru's.

"_Must be the blood-bond"_ she had thought when she found out. _"Wonder if that also makes me demon?"_

Snapping her head back to reality, she looked away ignoring the remark.

"It's okay you know! I can actually understand. People used to ask what I am as well" Naruto spoke up. The ninja trio gave Naruto a pitied look.

Kagome stared at Naruto for a long time. She felt his aura send waves of braveness and strength, but underneath it all there was pain and sorrow. She could understand as well, she did spend most of her time with an unwanted hanyou.

Kagome left it at that, she didn't want to push things to where she knew will end out bad.

Days turned to weeks and now Kagome resided in a village called Konohagakure. It was a mouth full that was for sure.

She learnt a lot about her companions and when they asked in return, she would lie. Guilt consumed her but she couldn't just tell them openly that she was the Shikon miko protector of a sacred jewel that was created in another world where demons exist and damn need I say more…?!

They however thought she was just another civilian looking for a place to stay, much to her relief. Others were a bit suspicious, especially with the colour of her eyes. Nobody in their life ever saw blue eyed Japanese…was it really that uncommon?

By now she practically knew everything about the village; from Hokage to the first new born. She even managed to get info on Naruto. A nine-tailed fox demon was sealed inside Naruto and a group called the Akatsuki was after him. Apparently one of the members happened to be Sasuke's older brother.

* * *

"_Naruto Uzumaki, where do I begin? Funny, prankster, quite annoying yet__, he's one of a kind. I'll protect you no matter what, even if it's the demon in y-_

"So what do you think about my skills Kagome-chan?" Naruto asked suddenly. Kagome's head snapped up towards him.

"It's the best I've ever seen, I'm impressed Naru-kun" giving him a thumbs-up as she watched.

From a far, a loud snicker was heard and then Sakura came into her view.

"Well I think you're wrong!" she said matter-of-factly. "Sasuke-kun is way better" she praised. Kagome's eyes narrowed, what right did she have to berate Naruto? She could see her words hurt Naruto deeply.

Sasuke stopped training. He glanced at Sakura with a cold look in his eyes.

"That's not nice Sakura-_Chan_" venom filling Kagome's sweet voice…

"I have yet to see Sasuke-kun train, so far Naruto is the best" she said. Her response completely threw Sakura off. Sasuke blushed, he didn't understand why but he liked the way Kagome said his name.

"Thank you!" came Naruto's cherry-toned voice.

"So shall we see Sasuke-kun" forcing on a smile only to have his back turned completely towards her. Eyes twitching, her mouth opened for a one hell of a yelling.

BAM!!!

A loud explosion erupted where they stood. Getting away in just a nick of time, everyone stared at the spot where the smoke was starting to clear off as they guarded Kagome, well…Sasuke and Naruto did. Kagome too busy staring didn't notice her 'guards'.

As the smoke cleared, gasps were heard from the young chunins. In the middle of the clearing stood two people who wore long, dark cloaks bearing red clouds with a chin-high collar.

"_Dark cloaks…red clouds…AKATSUKI"_ it was as if a light bulb lit up on top of Kagome's head; not in an idea way, but in recognition of what she heard.

"What do you want?" Sasuke hissed. Never before as Kagome ever heard Sasuke speak with so much hate.

A deep dark chuckle was heard from one of the two who appeared not too long before.

"You know what we want little boy, so let your brother and me have him hmm. Oh and who's your pretty friend" one of them said. He was pale and had a face of a shark which was surprisingly freaky. Kagome's eyes narrowed into slits as she watched the other stranger from her peripheral view.

His face was void of any expression; he stood still and stared a cold stare. His eyes were blood red with three teardrops- that was certainly new. The redness did sort off remind her off Naraku, but that was impossible. In some ways he was just like Sesshomaru but at least he wasn't bragging about how powerful he is.

"You stay away from her" Naruto joined in demanding. Sakura inwardly groaned.

She wanted Kagome gone because of the reactions she got out of Sasuke. She was jealous and she knew it.

Analyzing the red-eyed aura she shivered. It was powerful no doubt about that.

"We have wasted too much time Kisame, let's do this" his cold tone seemed to cut off the warmness of the day. Kisame the shark guy grinned.

"Sure thing…Itachi"

And the battle begins. Kisame charged toward Naruto and Sakura while Itachi went for the other two.

Sasuke quickly blocked Kagome from any attacks of Itachi and she was glad for that. With them moving so fast she could barely keep her eyes on Naruto. Dealing with charkas was not her specialty.

"Damn it" Kagome cursed. She tried to concentrate on Naruto's demonic aura but the chakra he used kept blocking her off.

"KAGOME MOVE!" that got her attention. She looked just in time to see a kunai coming towards her. Instincts took over and Kagome threw up a barrier re-bounding the kunai.

It dropped before her feet helplessly.

"ARGHHH!" Naruto's piercing scream caught her ears. He must've been distracted from the kunai heading towards Kagome. Eyes flashing completely blue for a second, something inside Kagome snapped. Before she knew it, her body was no longer under her control.

Five wild blue whips formed from her finger tips in both hands. She glared dangerously towards Kisame as he stood frozen under her glare.

With unimaginable speed, she found herself standing in front of Naruto and the next thing Kisame knew- he was thrown out of the clearing. She looked down at Naruto who was gasping for air; the kunai that struck him was close to his heart. Holding out her hand in front of him, her whips took the kunai out and stated healing him.

She looked towards the far left and found Sasuke being held against his throat by Itachi who kept his red eyes on her. Kagome smirked. Her hair flared around her as she pushed her aura throughout the clearing.

They stared for quite some time until Itachi dropped Sasuke and left in a flash. It wasn't a form of retreat, but a promise he'll be back to kill.

Just as it started- it finished. Kagome's whips withdrew as she felt to the ground in exhaustion. Breathing heavily she couldn't help but feel three pairs of eyes draw drills on her body.

"_What the hell was that?! It's like I lost myself completely!" _Kagome thought panicking. Her breath quickened as she stood up abruptly, looking at her hands intently. She was so caught up on her hands that she didn't notice the trio closing up on her.

"I knew it" Sakura hissed. Kagome's eyes widened. "You're not a civilian, you lied to us!" she accused. Kagome's words died at her throat. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"Who are you?" Sasuke demanded. She winced at his tone. It was the same he used at the Akatsuki. Feeling hurt she looked away.

"Kagome-chan, please tell us the truth…who are you?" Naruto was the only one who used a soft tone. Kagome felt tears burn her eyes, but she held it back.

"_What do I do now? They'll never take me back…how am I going to protect Naruto!"_ Kagome thought. Then, she got an idea.

Putting on a poker face, she looked at the eyes of her friends.

"You're right, I lied. I'm not a civilian nor am I of this world" she paused in hesitation.

"I am Higurashi Kagome, the Shikon miko. I was sent to this world in a mission to protect…" Kagome turned her eyes directly to Naruto's.

"Naruto Uzumaki. I know you will not trust me enough to take me back, but I will not leave completely. I'll still be around until I am sure Naruto is completely safe."

Silence filled the clearing, not even the birds dared the breath. The sun shined brightly contrasting the sour mood between the four.

"I'm truly sorry for my lies, but I do not regret" and she didn't. Without another word even a goodbye, she walked turning her back towards them and left to the opposite side.

Once she was completely gone, the trios were the only ones in the clearing. Sakura sighed.

"Glad she's gone" she mumbled. Naruto sent her a heated glare.

"Just shut-up will ya!" he snapped back. Sakura was at shock. She was about to fight back.

"Don't" looking towards Sasuke, she flinched at his look. Anger burned his eyes but his expression was cold. Silence once again fell upon the trio that is if you ignore the frustration yells of Naruto.

"Hey what happened here?" All of a sudden Kakashi was there. He looked around at the damaged clearing.

"Where's Kagome-chan?" he asked innocently. The three didn't say anything. He sighed.

"Let's go, we have a new mission that was assigned to us. Right now we have to meet Hokage-sama" he said gently noticing the trouble looks on his chunins.

"_Shikon-miko…what is that?"_ Kakashi thought.

You can guess by now he pretended not to know. He saw the whole thing and not once stepped in. Kagome was interesting and different. He understood where she came from even though he didn't know who she really was.

For now, let's leave this as they are…time will unfold things in its own time, hopefully it won't take too long…

* * *

**Well that's for today...what ya think? PLease review :]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guyz! Thanks for all the reviews they are encouraging and really helpful! Btw sorry about the late update and i'm sorry to say this but be prepared for a longer wait hehe...oh and i am so sorry that i forgot to mention that this story is going to be a bit AU and also there will be Sakura bashing (sorry to all her freinds) BUT...that might change...L0L anyway enjoy! :]

* * *

**

**-KAGOME-**

Sitting cross-legged next to a river bank, I let myself fall completely into the darkness I call meditation. Soon I found my self standing on a thin strip of white path engulfed in blue wave currents flowing harmlessly through out the unlimited space. This was my power and I'm here to look for the slight difference that has affected it.

"_Extended powers"_ Midoriko's faint voice ran through my core reminding me of my purpose for this meditation.

As I walked further down the white path, I looked around for anything, small or big, that seemed completely out of place. It was difficult to the point where I gave up- and I did. Taking in a deep breath to end my meditation, my eyes caught sight of something that was so small it was barely there. Eyes narrowing into slits, I tried to get a better look. It was dark black with a blatant red coating as if it was protecting what was inside. It was in-distinctive, I could hardly make out what it was but it stood out against the blue waves.

"Is this the new power Midoriko-sama was talking about?" I questioned to no one in particular. Curiosity washed over me as I held out my hand calling it towards me. It came. As it grew near I felt the sinister aura emitting from the small 'thing'.

"Wha-wha-what is this?" once again I questioned, mildly confused. I was the Shikon protector, someone who was so pure the Shikon could not find another protector and now I find that there is a demonic power within me. This can't be possible, it should have been purified by now considering the amount of pure spiritual ki I have in me. What is this? I don't understand?!

Immediately I was pulled out of my meditations state and back to reality. The lack of focus threw me out. Blinking rapidly I realized the dark sky, stars and the moon. Night time. Sighing I got up and looked towards the night sky. It was beautiful just like the Feudal era. I miss it all…my friends, Sesshomaru, Rin and Shippo, Inuyasha and hell even…Kikyo. Looking towards the direction Konohagakure was at, I smiled sadly.

I wonder….what Inuyasha and the others are up to? Sighing once again I closed my eyes and imagined them looking for me…

* * *

"_Ka-kagome?" Inuyasha would call out confused when I suddenly disappeared. The others would also look towards where I last stood. Their eyes would widen in worry and panic. _

"_Okaa-san" Shippo's sweet soft voice would be heard through out the clearing. Complete silence would overcome them and no one sill speak and Kikyo's laboured breathing will stop ending her life. Inuyasha won't care, he'd be busy concentrating on where the hell I went. Kikyo didn't matter anymore, it's all about me and me only- _

Jerking back to reality, I stared into the river watching my reflection with disgust.

What am I doing?! How can I think these things?! I'm so ashamed of myself. But it hurts and I hate her so much. It's always Kikyo that Kikyo this, Kikyo's better…when will I ever be better.

Is there anyone…anyone at all who's out there that will be for me, just me…

Just then I heard a rustle behind me. Turning around in a hurried motion, I formed a bow and arrow and pointed where the rustle came from. No one came out. Eyes narrowing I waited. There it was again, the rustle but still no one came out of the bushes.

"Who's there?" I demanded in a biting tone. My form was held strong as I pushed my aura out trying to sense out the person behind the bush but before I could _he _stepped out. Sighing in whatever emotion I felt at that time, my bow and arrow vanished.

"Is there a problem with Naruto?" My eyes were concentrated on the ground and I spoke with such softness that it hardly reached the ears before me.

"Naruto's fine, I know what happened and just wanted to tell you that we are leaving early tomorrow for a mission."

"Kakashi-san I'm so sor-

"It's okay, I think…I think I can understand" I looked up surprised. I didn't expect this at all, what I expected was anger and betrayal but no…

"Wh-why?" I stuttered still not recovered by my surprise. He simply smiled and I was taken back- it was like an insult but not one…?

"I remember lying once trying to protect someone close to me, of course I was young and it was a childish game, but I can sort-off put it in the same context" I didn't say anything as I ponder about his words.

He seemed to have taken my silence as an invitation to leave. He turned and headed back towards the bush he came from and no longer was he in line of my sight.

"Thank you" I whispered into the wind hoping it will carry my words to him. I'm pathetic, I know. I couldn't have told him before he left but no words could be formed in my mouth until he was gone. Maybe he stayed hidden in the trees and heard my gratitude.

It's going to be a long night. In all my years that I have lived, never have I ever camped alone, not even in the feudal era; Inuyasha made sure I was always safe and secure minus the times I was kidnapped.

Choosing a nice little spot under a large tree, I sat down throwing up a barrier around me. Unlike Sesshomaru or Inuyasha I didn't half sleep and always on high alert, I tend to loose myself during nap time. Feeling safe and comfortable, I let my self fall into the peaceful sleep.

The birds chirped loudly singing a wonderful song. I woke up, dissembling the protective barrier around me with a wide stretch. It's been a long time since I slept on the forest ground. Looking around the late morning sky-

"SHIT!" I cursed loudly. I forgot about the mission Kakashi told me and now I don't know what to do. What if they left already, I mean he did say early and this is well…err…late? Now I really wanted to cry. I couldn't go to the village ask, last time I checked they wanted me gone, thanks to the Hokage I was able to leave without a scratch on my body.

"Now what? Now what?!" I kept on muttering practically biting on my fingernails. Frantically looking around, I tried to look for something- anything at all to help me out. But there was nothing, just trees with birds and a calm flowing river. Holding out my hand in front of me, I let the pink orb that sent me to this place come out off my palm.

Shining brightly with purity and complete, I glared at it with a scowl. Stupid jewel sending me to different worlds can't even take care of your own problems. I thought about Naruto and the gang as my scowl deepened. What if the Akatsuki came back, what if I won't be there to save Naruto and all will be lost, what if-

"Where the hell is he?!" came an all too familiar voice. _Sakura…_she was annoying and possessive kind of reminds me of Kouga…

"Ooo I'm so hungry" and that was Naruto. I listened as Sakura and Naruto argued back and forth, I have yet still to hear Sasuke's voice. As the minutes went by I realized they haven't changed. They carry on as if I never showed u in their lives.

Loneliness and hurt seeped in; I guess I should've just told the truth and this wouldn't have happened. I could still travel with them and protect Naruto from close, now it's from a far. That's sad, really sad and I feel like a fool, an emotional fool. Once again…I'm pathetic. Shoving the jewel back inside my chest I listened silently.

My aura hidden once again, I moved out of the clearing and followed the voices.

Stepping in close to where they were, I just wanted a simple glimpse.

There they were, standing next to a tree waiting impatiently. I felt tears sting my eyes. It hurt to watch them being so natural. Didn't they miss me at all? I wanted to run out and beg for forgiveness, I've never been so alone and I needed them.

Sakura and Naruto stood still arguing whereas Sasuke leaned against the tree, eyes closed and arms folded. He looked calm but I could see the stress and anger itching on his face. He was either annoyed by the argument or thinking something that pissed him off.

Is it me?

"Ahh sorry, sorry, I got caught up on the way" Kakashi landed softly next to them smiling brightly. It made me smile.

"Finally! You said early and I missed breakfast, sheesh I should've known you'd be late" Naruto complained like a little boy.

"Yeah! What is this?! You're always late; it doesn't take _that_ long to reach here!" Sakura said next. Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck smiling sheepishly while muttering a quite apology again.

Tears falling uncontrollably, I couldn't help but keep watching. Looking at them reminded me of my old family; Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede and…Inuyasha.

I want to go home; I really want to go home but I can't, because Naruto isn't safe and if Naruto isn't safe, then so isn't the rest of his companions.

"Let's go" Sasuke stood up straight and opened is chocolate brow eyes staring at the others.

"Yes, yes we should, oh and we will be walking for this be-

"Why?" Sasuke demanded, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Because you will also be doing a test during this mission and that is patience."

"How is that relevant to walking and what about the mission?" Sakura asked and Naruto nodded vigorously.

"Well we can't always rely on our speed for travelling and patience is a virtue-

"Just get to the point will ya" a vein popped on Sakura's head.

"There are things that needs to be done…slowly thus walking" with that Kakashi led the way to wherever they were headed.

"I still don't get it" Naruto said confused following Kakashi, Sakura didn't say anything and Sasuke stayed in his suspicious state.

I know why they're walking. It's because I can't do what they can, I don't even know my own 'demonic' power and it'll be easier this way to follow. Hatake Kakashi, what would I do without you…

* * *

**So....what ya think? good? okay? or straight up bad? **

**PLease Review :]  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! how you doing? anyway thanks for the reviews! me luv'em lol. Here's another chapter lol. Enjoy! :]**

**

* * *

**

Traveling for three days now, Kagome felt her feet and knees were about to give up. Walking from the early break of dawn to the latest of the night and that with less than five hours of sleep; if this carried on for any longer, Kagome's feet and knees are not going to be the only thing that will die- hell she'll even willingly end her own life. In the feudal era she had it easy because she could just 'sit' Inuyasha and set up camp, but with the ninjas it was the opposite.

What's the point of running around and killing demons when you can't even keep up by walking? They ate as they traveled and Kagome was thankful to Kakashi for 'accidentally' dropping some food as they walked. Kagome would scowl at the food before picking it up for herself to eat. She felt like some homeless woman picking up whatever trash she could find for her breakfast, lunch and dinner. That's just sad…

Finally coming to a stop for the rest of the night, Kagome sighed in happiness to the heavens. As everyone settled and by everyone it's the ninja's in sight distance of the wretched Shikon-Miko, Kagome let her senses out searching the area around them for any danger. Finding none, she left the group happily in search of the river she saw not too far away. It was time to clean up and mediate because this traveling wearied her out- plus she's got that so called extended power to train. Where's Sesshomaru when you need him.

As Kagome saw the river, she power walked her self there. Kneeling before the water, she grabbed a hand full and splashed it straight into her face, ignoring the coldness it brought to her face. Some fell down her throat and into her clothes and damn did it feel good. She repeated this again enjoying the feeling of freshness.

"Much better" she muttered to her self. Sitting crossed legged, she closed her eyes and welcomed meditation. She found her self again in side her power and searched for the black orb of demonic power. Reaching out for it, it came swiftly making its way through the pure waves. Examining the black and red orb, she ran her fingers lightly against it. Suddenly Kagome felt her self being forced out of her power back into the real world. Her face went from a shocked expression into a deadly straight annoyed expression.

It was like learning her miko powers all over again. It blocks her out until she knows a way on how to control it and now she needed a certain monk to teach her controlling demonic powers instead of pure. Kagome's eyebrows twitched showing her annoyance.

"Why do I always get powers that have a mind of their own" she complained into the isolated area.

"Do you always talk to yourself" Startled, Kagome turned around facing towards where the mysterious voice came from. She gasped when her eyes landed on the red eyed man from before- Itachi. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish as her wanted words got caught in her throat. Her eyes stayed on him, unmoving and so were his.

She watched as he moved his hand into his cape…robe? Or whatever it was and pulled out a kunai not taking his eyes off her and from instinct she had a formed bow and arrow in her hands and ready to shoot. This didn't faze him at all, but what he did next surprised her.

In a fast swift flick of Itachi's wrist, the kunai fled pass her face and attached itself to a tree across the river. Her breath hitched in her throat.

"_So…close and…scary" _Kagome thought in her frozen state. Her eyes were wide and began to water when she didn't blink for a long time.

"Don't you need air" was it a question or statement, Kagome didn't know, but what she did know was that she was finally breathing again. Was he even trying to crack a joke, because his face stayed emotionless just like his voice?

Gulping down the fear that washed over her, Kagome put on a brave look and glared at Itachi. And then it clicked. Where was shark-face? Panic now laced with her fear.

Calling out all her senses she pushed it towards Naruto and his companions trying to reach their auras. In relief she found their auras were calm- still sleeping. Letting out a sigh she glared at Itachi.

If Shark-face wasn't attacking Naruto and Itachi wasn't making a move on her…what was going on? Where is Shark-face anyway?

"What are you up to?" Kagome demanded. Itachi didn't nothing but stare. Silence passed and it was getting awkward, still Kagome held up the brave look.

Kagome was standing next to the river her bow and arrow in place ready to shoot and Itachi was up high perched on a tree looking like a statue. They next thing Kagome knew, she no longer had her eyes on a man but on an empty brunch, whereas Itachi made himself comfortable as he stood before Kagome with no space between them. His hot breath flared dangerously against Kagome's neck and ears.

"Interesting…we will continue this later" and with that eh was gone just as fast as he came. Kagome jerked herself around and once again found her self staring at no one particular. At where she was sure the kunai was supposed to be was no longer there.

Her heart beat drummed loudly against her chest. Bringing her hand to her chest to calm her heart, her face heated up in a bright red blush as she thought about his breath against her skin. It was hot and sensual and damn can she still feel it as if he never left their previous position. Her blush reddened even more. Not to mention the feel of his body, the hard muscles pressing lightly against her own body. Shaking her head, she controlled her heart and breathing.

Making her way back to where the group was in her sight, she settled herself against a tree and was glad that sleep overcame her quickly.

* * *

_Sitting in complete darkness, Kagome's dead eyes stared into it with no hope…_

"_Does it hurt?" a sudden voice asked. Kagome didn't move, it seemed she had expected this. _

"_Yes." Her voice soft but broken…_

"_Does it hurt?" It asked again. This time Kagome didn't reply immediately, there was a pause before her answer came. _

"_Yes…but lesser." A vague shade of white ring surrounded Kagome where she sat. It wasn't much whiteness, but still there. _

"_Does is hurt?" it said once again and an image of the red eyes man she met earlier flashed through her head. _

"_I-I don't' know…I'm…confused" another ring of vague whiteness appeared around Kagome, over-lapping the other at the edge. _

"_Does it hurt?" there it was again. _

"…" _she didn't answer this time._

"_Well…does it?" whoever was asking sure was persistent. _

"_Yes" and with hat answer, one of her vague white rings disappeared, consumed by darkness. _

_It didn't ask again. She was left in the darkness with only one ring of vague white surrounding her as her only source of light or better yet…hope… _

_* * *  
_

Her eyes flew open greeting the early morning. It was a surprise, for once she was up before the others. She watched them sleep, their chest rise and fall with every breath, the stillness of their bodies- did they even move when they slept. She shook her head smiling softly.

Soon she found her thoughts drifting to her dream she had. It was unusual that was for sure. But deep down Kagome knew…she knew why it asked if it hurt. She knew why she was confused and she knew why in the end, that hurt came back.

Like before, no one and I mean no once can forget their first love and once again she found her self thinking of Inuyasha.

His face…

Ears…

Smile…

And his….

Betrayal.

She couldn't forget no matter how hard she tried…if only there was someone who could help her…

In a world she graced for a month, Kagome was about to find that someone she longed for…that someone who would help her forget. However realizing that someone will depend on Kagome; whether she chooses to acknowledge it or not but hopefully before it's too late.

**Well what ya think? i wana ask...do you guys like where the plot is going? **

**Please review!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! thanks for the reviews!!! lol anyway here's the next chap and hope ya'll enjoy it! :]**

**

* * *

**

"_That's it Kagome hold it just a bit longer…you can do it"_ Kagome thought encouraging herself. Finally the group made it to the village for their mission which Kagome still didn't know what it was.

Now currently Kagome sat in an isolated area in her meditation state and was close to controlling that demonic power of hers.

"_That's it…the pain will go away…a bit more…come one hold it…hold it….nearly there…and…one more time…THERE!" _Kagome exclaimed in her mind, but her happiness was short lived, because she was a little less than half way to completely control her power. Taking in a deep breath and shaking away the stinging pain, she prepared herself for the most ultimate and excruciating pain ever.

"_One…two…three, now!"_ she moved on to the next step where it included her letting the demonic aura flow through her blood, veins, and body. Hissing from the burning power she cried out as it mixed together with her spiritual power.

Pure and Demonic power did not get along well and sure as hell they were fighting for dominance in Kagome's body.

"_ARGGGGH! Co-come on…you…you can do it"_ Though she wasn't really taking but her thoughts were breathless. She felt as the demonic power tried to take over the pure side, clashing in a deadly battle that can even result in her own death. Gritting her teeth, she tried to pull back her pure flow and let the demonic settle in, but it sadly went against her wishes- so much for fully controlling her spiritual power.

"_No…no….NOOOOO!" _Kagome lost it. The burning feeling was too much that she couldn't handle it and lost her concentration. Her uncontrollable youki flowed out of her body and spread it self through out the isolated area. The forlorn Shikon Miko however did not realize that some of her youki managed to reach the village and right to Naruto.

*** * ***

"Hey Naruto…are you okay?" Sakura asked as she noticed the rigid look on Naruto's face. Concern washed over her as Naruto's face turned to a sudden pale colour.

"Ka-ka-Kakashi-sensei…something's wrong with Naruto" Sakura shouted as she ran to Naruto's side. Kakashi and Sasuke looked up towards their direction and also rushed to them.

They tried to get closer to Naruto but he growled, backing them away. Naruto's eyes bled red as the all too familiar red coating aura surrounded him. Gasps were heard.

"Naruto calm your self" Kakashi commanded but as if that was going to help. Sasuke activated his sharingan as a way to get into Naruto's head but there was something blocking him from getting in, badly enough the condition grew worse with every passing second.

Naruto's fangs grew just like his claws, his growls deepened to a low dangerous tone. Eyes snapping in a menacing manner and before the rest could comprehend what just happened, Naruto was gone. Immediately they followed.

As they followed they realized Naruto was heading out of the village and the closer they were out the worse Naruto got. Jumping roof-top to roof-top while keeping an eye on the transforming Naruto, they thought what could have caused this change.

"_Strange…he seems to be heading towards…"_ Kakashi's eyes widened. _"Kagome!" _

Increasing his speed determined to get to Kagome first and wanting to prevent Naruto fast transformation that now had two tails with the third coming along. Just what was going on?

As they made it out of the village in the nick of time, a fierce growl ripped through the trees.

*** * ***

"What the-?" Kagome questioned out loud as she heard a violent growl. Expanding her aura she shivered from the contact of a demonic aura. It had been a long time since she sensed a demon. Getting up, she already had a bow and arrow formed and pointed to the direction the demon was sure to come. She was oblivious to the fact that her youki still surrounded the area.

Just as she predicted, the demon came hurling through the trees and crouched as if he was about to jump her any minute- which he was…

Kagome blinked. This was one type of demon she had never seen. A blatant black covered in a red coating demon with four tails waving viscously and the face…the eyes and the mouth was plain white-yellowish. It was as if light shined through it form the inside. From this new…demon, Kagome's stance faltered, she didn't even notice the other ninjas coming into the clearing.

Eyes fixed on the demon, her youki grew stronger from its presence.

"_A Kitsune…? Wait-…that's Naruto's aura…oh NO!"_ Kagome's eyes widened. Her bow and arrow vanishing she stared into the demons face as it growled towards her. The others stood waiting for Kagome to make the first move; they were though surprised when she no longer held a weapon.

"_What is she doing?"_ Sasuke thought as he watched the scene unfold before him.

"_What is she doing here?" _Sakura complained inside.

"_Kagome…" _that was Kakashi thinking.

"Naruto" Kagome's soft voice interrupted the Kyuubi's growls as she took a step closer. Kyuubi crouched lower and got ready to pounce. Kagome noticed but did nothing to defend herself. This was her first time she saw Kyuubi come out and she knew what it was like to lose yourself to your demon. She had to go through it when Inuyasha's demon blood tried to take over and damn she could feel his pain from the change even though it wasn't her who was transforming.

Affection was all they needed…

"It's me Kagome…remember me. Naru-" and he attacked before Kagome could finish the sentence.

His claws swiped at Kagome sending her flying against a tree. She flinched from the contact and bit down on her tongue hard from screaming. Blood spilled out of her mouth as she stood on shaky legs. Wiping the blood away from the corner of her mouth, she advanced again towards the Kyuubi.

"Kagome what are you doing?! Defend yourself" Sasuke unexpectedly shouted as he was about to join the one-sided fight if it wasn't for Kakashi who held him back. He was about to protest, but the glare Kakashi sent him shut him up. Sakura had a scowl on her face. She was concerned at first when Kagome got hit but after Sasuke's outburst, she could care less.

"Naruto, snap out of it! It's me Kagome" the Kyuubi ignored her and continued to attack her.

Kagome was thrown away, kicked and scratched with the deadly claws that gave her deep gashes on her body.

"Damn" she cursed. This was not working out the way she thought it would. Thinking back to what she did when trying to get Inuyasha back, she cursed again. Naruto had no subjugation necklace and she couldn't kiss him because of how big he was at the moment.

"There's only one way" Kagome muttered steadying her self against a tree. Blood pumped out of her fast and she needed to do this before she was knocked out cold.

"Come on then you big jerk, is that all you got?" She mocked, smirking when she got the Kyuubi's un-denied attention. Coming full speed for another attack, Kagome braced herself as she brought out the spiritual energy into her palms. Holding her hands out straight in front of her, she let go some of the power, enough to knock Kyuubi out for a while, but not purify him.

Watching the blue rays shoot out of her palm and hit Kyuubi, she smiled in triumph as she heard the cry of a demon. Now was her only chance. Running towards the fallen demon, she rested her palms on his cheeks as she nuzzled her own against his.

"Come back…Come back Naruto" she muttered softly.

Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura watched completely shocked by the miko's actions. Sasuke watched silently, an unwanted feeling came over him and even though he didn't recognize it now…it was sure to bother him later.

"Come one Naruto…come back" Kagome muttered again. She could see Naruto struggling to regain control again but something was stopping him. Sighing completely frustrated, she racked her brain in any idea what was stopping Naruto from changing back.

"Ka-Kagome…help…" Naruto's silent pleas caught Kagome's attention. She cursed herself for not knowing what to do. She'd kiss him but where…his err…mouth looked like it was going to swallow her.

"Kagome…the aura…so strong…it hurts" Kagome watched him silently.

"Naruto…what aura...come one wh- SHIT!" finally realized her youki was still hanging in the air. Once again cursing herself, Kagome called back her youki; it was difficult that was for sure.

Slowly Naruto changed back as Kagome's hand slipped of his face. Sighing in relief she noticed Naruto's blonde hair coming into view

Blood adorned her hakama with many, many, _many_…torn parts in an image of claws. Kagome sighed. She stared at Naruto who was now changed back to his human self. He opened his pained blue eyes and Kagome felt herself break. The pain his showed was too much. It was like Sango's eyes when she forcefully fought Kohaku, like Shippou's when he had nightmares about his parents' death, like Miroku's when he used the kazaana too much and like Inuyasha's when he asked her to bring back Kikyo.

Falling next to him, she reached her hand out and touched his face. Cobalt blue to light blue matched. Caressing his face like a mother would do to a child; she gave him a sad smile.

"I'm here…for you" Kagome managed to slip out from her lips. The healing for some reason took a long time and it was draining her energy. Naruto didn't do anything. He stared into Kagome's eyes and nodded after a while.

"It…hurts" his broken voice nearly sent her over the edge. He reminded her so much of her pained friends. Fearing her own voice will betray her; she looked away from Naruto and only then noticed the two chuunin and jounin standing on the other side, their eyes on them.

"Take him, he needs rest" Kagome said and with what strength she had, she got up into a sitting position and leaned against one of the fallen trees. Not wanting to look at Naruto or the three who were making their way towards them, she looked up.

"_Can I really do this? What if Midoriko-sama is wrong? What if I'm not the person for this job? It really does hurt…first my family, then my second family and now the new friends I made in another world."_ Kagome sighed at her thoughts.

"_I really am a sadness magnet"_ she chuckled softly at her own pitiful joke. Slipping back into her mind she didn't realize Kakashi picking up Naruto and leaving followed by Sakura. However, Sasuke decided to say behind.

Sasuke stared down at the woman before him. Her bloodied hakama fought in contrast against her blue hues. It was a one hell of a sight. She looked peaceful, but her eyes said different.

"_Why do I feel this way?"_ Sasuke thought not taking his eyes away from Kagome. Her gloomy eyes made his heart ache. Her peaceful yet depressed aura killed him inside. Sure he can't feel auras but hers stood out pretty strong.

Shaking away the feeling he decided to leave, but his body had a mind of its own. Defying his orders, his feet walked closer to Kagome until they were only an arms length away, bending down her scooped her into his arms.

Startled out of her thoughts Kagome came face to face with the onyx eyed ninja. Words left her mouth. They did nothing but stare back at her and discomfort over took her.

"Wha-what are you doing?" she finally questioned. His bored expression ticked her off, but she was glad he replied back before she let her tongue ruin everything.

"This is pointless" that's all she got. Tilting her head to the side she glared at him confused. Sasuke beat the urge down to blush, the head titling was cute.

"You will come back to travel with us, it will be better…" he explained. Kagome was about to make smart remark something along the lines of 'aw you missed me' sadly Sasuke was just too fast with his mouth.

"For Naruto of course" at that she bit back her tongue. There goes her smart remark. To tired to say anything else, she leaned against his strong body and sighed. Eyes slipping closed, she enjoyed the moment of having someone close to her…even if it is for a while.

*** * ***

"I can't believe it! We had the chance to take the guy, why did we have to hide?!" Kisame complained. Itachi ignored him. His eyes were fixed on the retreating figure of his brother and the woman in his arms. Hatred surged through him for an unknown reason and if looks could kill, Sasuke would have been buried alive in a torturous way.

"Have you told leader-sama" Itachi's cold tone broke through Kisame's rambling. Kisame nodded in reply.

"What did he say?" Itachi asked again. Kisame grumbled in distaste at what he was about to say.

"Follow her" he mumbled but Itachi still caught it.

Sasuke was now gone with Kagome, Itachi and Kisame stared at the last spot they stood. Right now they were perched up in a high tree spying through a hole in between the tress branches. Suddenly Itachi no longer stood next to Kisame, who noticed a little too late.

His eyes narrowed into slits.

"Pssh ass" he cursed his long gone partner and followed seconds after.

* * *

**So....what ya think?! PLease Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so, so, SO sorry!!! i went overseas and i forgot all about updating before i left. I came back two days ago and had to update. seriously sorry! forgive me!!** **T.T** **hehehe**

* * *

Days passed since the incident with Naruto and his change. Soon those days turned to weeks and once again Kagome found her-self completing a month of her stay in this world- wait no _dimension_ as Midoriko-sama put it.

"Are you guys done?" Kagome asked, bored to death as she sat inside her strong hold of a barrier that was being currently attacked by Naruto and Sasuke. Getting not reply she sighed, her both elbows resting on her folded legs, head resting on her palms.

"It's useless. Your chakras have not effect at all on my powers…so please…seriously please just STOP!" still her complains fell into deaf ears.

"It's only been two minutes Kagome, maybe you should wait until they unleash their secret ninja's ways" Kakashi said, not taking his eyes off his orange book. Kagome always did wonder what was in that book, but was warned that she wouldn't want to know.

So instead of complaining again, she chose to just sit there while they threw their ninja knives- as Kagome put it- at her barrier trying to break it down…like that would happen.

"_Come on Sasuke-kun…I know you can do it"_ Sakura thought, all her praise and worship engrossed upon the black haired ninja while the blonde and poor Kagome got her hatred. Kagome cringed at her lovey-dovey face.

"GAAHHH! KAGOME! I"L NEVER LOSE TO YOU! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto yelled in whatever glory he had and continued along in his attack. Kagome just shook her head in reply.

"_Damn it…she's strong"_ Sasuke thought, not admitting defeat…well at least not to Naruto.

Five minutes later…

"**Katon: ****Goukakyu no Jutsu"** Sasuke yelled, jumped up high into the air and blew out fire from his mouth. Kagome's powers spiked as she proceeded into making her barrier twice as strong.

When the fire cleared, Kagome was still sitting in her barrier, but now with a cheesy grin on her face, her tongue sticking out towards Sasuke. Sasuke glared daggers at her. Thinking that this whole thing was over, Kagome smiled a victorious smile and let her barrier down.

"**Rasengan"** Kagome caught of guard, turned to look at Naruto who had a blue sphere on his palm…heading towards her.

Too caught up in the surprise attack, Kagome sat frozen in her place, eyes wide…with no barrier…

"_Oh dear kami help me!"_ her mind squeaked in a silent plea.

"Hey are you okay?" Sasuke asked when he realized Kagome's state. His arm reached for her shoulders and laid it self on it. Then it hit him. There was no barrier.

"NARUTO STOOOOP!" Sasuke yelled wide eyed. For once in his life…maybe not once, but a rare thing, Sasuke showed fear.

"_SHIT"_ Naruto cursed as he tried to stop. But to no avail, it was pointless.

It was as if everything happened in a slow motion. One long second Naruto ran with high speed towards the instilled with fear Kagome and Sasuke with his deadly rasengan, and the next Naruto's deadly rasengan attacked a tree instead, with Sasuke flying off in another direction and Kagome held by the waist by her protector… Gasps were heard all around.

Time had stopped for a moment. Kagome's eyes were shut closed, the only sound that entered her ears were the rapid beating of her heart.

"_Wait! Beating heart?! I'M ALIVE! Oh thank you kami!"_ Kagome slowly peeked through her eyes just in case this was all an illusion everyone got played after their death.

A prank if you must call it…a sad, low prank…

"I'm alive…." A whisper…

"I'm alive…." Normal talking…

"I'M ALIIIIIIVE!!!" And there she went singing herself away to happiness.

"Boooyaaaa! That's right Naruto. Believe that!" Kagome exclaimed, her hands shooting it self into the air still unaware of the arm around her waist and the others gawking at her.

"Let her go" Sasuke's penetrating voice cut through her moment of bliss- a living bliss. Confused she stared at Sasuke who glared at someone behind her…and so were the others…

Looking back, Kagome wished she never had. Uchiha Itachi…their enemy and who she hasn't seen in about a month's time just saved her and was holding her rather close.

She gulped.

Anger was shown clearly on his eyes, but was quickly gone, just like that he was gone too, but not before some last words.

"One scratch, not matter how tiny on her- you all die"it was clear his threat was not empty. But one thing sure did stir up the audience…why did he care? Wasn't he after Naruto?

"Stop staring! Catch meeeeeeeee!" her screeching brought everyone out of their stare as they saw the falling miko from a high tree top. Sasuke, in an adrenaline rush, ran for her and caught her much to everyone's relief…except Sakura.

Talk about hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. She was seething and hid it very well.

*** * * **

"Tell me…what you have got to do with the Akatsuki?!" Lady-Tsunade demanded, her hands slamming down hard on her desk. Kagome unfazed, glared straight at her.

"I told you" Kagome started through gritted teeth, her eye-brows twitching, arms folded, eyes closed.

"I don't even know why he did that! I only met them once and trust me; it wasn't what you would call a wonderful first impression"

"THEN WHY IN THE SEVEN HELLS DID HE SAVE YOU!" and she exploded.

"WELL WHO WOULDN'T. NEW ME WITH STRANGE POWERS PLUS EVIL GUYS LOOKING FOR POWER, YOU DO THE FRICKEN MATH!"

No one spoke after that. Their laboured breaths were the only sound in the room. Their eyes connected in a lethal glaring game.

After some time, Kagome broke of the contact, sat back down and sighed.

"Look I don't know okay. I understand as the… Horage?-err leader of this village, you'll be protective. I told you about me, from the time I fell down the well up till now. I don't care what those guys are up to, my only concern is Naruto" and in a civil way as possible, Kagome tried not to lose it when Lady-Tsunade continued with her glaring.

"How can I trust you…by the way not a bad plan" Kagome's eyes nearly bulged out off of her sockets.

"I told you my life story and you're questioning my trust! Unbelievable AND!!!! I wasn't serious about that. I told you, I'm only here for Naruto" Lady-Tsunade walked back behind her desk, took a seat, opened up one of the drawers and took out a bottle of sake.

Kagome sweat dropped.

"What?" Tsunade asked. Kagome just shook her head.

"I tell you what, go with the plan and then I'll trust you"

"I WASNT SERIOUS?!"

"Well I am"

"No" the clocked ticked.

Tic tok tic tok tic tok

"Well the choice is yours; I mean if you don't follow you'll be locked up in the village while Naruto goes around doing dangerous missions, oh the regret-

Kagome scoffed. "Regret? Please" Tsunade smirked.

"Sure, I mean with the plan you could find out what they are really up to and…what they want with Naruto. Powerful they maybe, but weaknesses are in everyone ne…easy way back home"

Kagome hated to admit it, but Tsunade had her there. Sometimes she just had to learn to shut the hell up.

With a growl, she shot out off her seat and stomped right out the door, making sure to slam it shut.

Tsunade's smirk widened. Raising the bottle of sake to her mouth, she relaxed and enjoyed her little victory.

"I always win"

*** * ***

"Why did you do that? We could have been caught!" Kisame yelled the trees off as he walked back and forth. Itachi sat motionless, his eyes closed. Some would think he was sleeping.

Coming to a stop, Kisame looked at the guy before him in frustration "Are you listening to me?"

"I was just following the plan" was Itachi's simple reply. Kisame just lost it.

"It wasn't supposed to be enforced until we were told by leader-sama. Are you trying to get us killed" Itachi glared.

"If I didn't do that, that woman would've died. She has powers we might need and that is all to it." Kisame shivered at the tone. It was different. Colder even…if it could and apparently it did.

Deciding not to say more, Kisame just left it at that.

The rest of the day, the two stayed a safe distance away from Konoha; awaiting the next time team seven and the new interest would leave the village.

* * *

**Well what ya think...di my trip mess up my writing or creative skills or is the story still good?!**

**please review! ^^  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait guys. oh and Happy late Merry Christmas and New Year!!! ^.^ thanks for all the reviews and enhoy the chap!  
**

* * *

Silence walked along the young group of ninjas and a miko slash demon. No one spoke and neither did the blonde hyperactive chuunin which for some was a miracle. For Kagome it was torture…silence was just not her thing.

"Okay this is hilarious" Kagome said startling a few of her companions. Her tone was high and really perky. Guess she was desperate…

No one replied, so Kagome continued.

"Well there were two guys and one girl in a bar. The first guy says that he's a 'yapi' you know 'young, auburn and professional'. The second guy says he's a 'dink' you know 'double income and no kids'. Haha and the girl says she's a wife you know 'wash, iron, fuck etcetera.' Lol that's so funny" Kagome ended her joke with a chuckle that soon turned into a full out laugh.

The others didn't really get it. They just stared at her as if she was a psycho on the loose. When Kagome noticed, her laughter died down slowly.

"You don't get it…?" she asked innocently, her had tilting to the side. Sasuke blushed at her actions, Naruto was trying to figure out the joke and Kakashi as usual had his nose stuck into the pages of that orange book. Sakura decided to answer for them- well more like snap at her.

"No…what is that anyway?" Kagome's eyes twitched.

"It's a joke…you know haha" her tone going to zero flat.

Sakura snorted. "Wow that was SO funny, you had me crawling on the floor" the sarcasm increased Kagome's intense twitching. She now glared at Sakura.

"_And I thought the stick up her ass couldn't move up any further. Surprise, surprise"_ Kagome thought with distaste. She decided not to reply unless a hard out bitch fight was what she wanted.

Normally, Sakura would've wasted Kagome's ass, but thanks to the power of the Shikon-miko, she had barriers to protect. Also with her mad skills she learnt from Sango and Sesshomaru, she was all good

"Yeesh kunoichi's these days!" Kagome mumbled to herself.

Once again the group was silent. Everyone was the same except this time Sakura had a triumph smile on her face and Sasuke was some what…acting weird, not his usual emo self.

The skies started to darken as the moon and the star came out to play. They set up camp for the night. It was just like the Inutachi back at the Feudal era, just this time it's with ninjas in a different dimension.

"Oh Kagome" said person was broken out of her thoughts and into reality.

"Yeah" Kakashi took his eyes off the book and towards Kagome with a raised brow.

"The mission, Tsunade-sama said you were to explain to what we are to do?" Kakashi asked. Everyone's eyes swiveled towards Kagome, awaiting the answer she had to bring.

"Mission?" she questioned back. Her face was screwed up in confusion.

"_What mission is he- OH that…oh shit__..."_ Kagome thought as her faced paled a bit.

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Kagome there is something important I__ need you to do" Tsunade said propping her elbows on her desk with her chin resting on her folded fists. _

"_Hmm…?" Kagome said averting her eyes away from the window. _

"_I have informed Kakashi that you will be giving out the mission to them once you are out of the village. I advice you not to explain our plan, that is strictly between you and I. However on the matter of the mission, you can come up with anything you want, but make sure it does not give away anything" she said with a stern voice, her eyes narrowed into slits to show her seriousness. _

_Kagome replied by slowly nodding her head. Up….down…up…down…._

_Suddenly Tsunade's voice turned low and mysterious. "You never know who's watching and…listening" a bit freaked out, Kagome made sure there was a large…LARGE amount of space between them. _

"_Riiiiggght…I'm gon leave now" with that she was out the door in less than a second. _

_**-End of Flashback-**_

"Ahahaha the mission! How can I forget?" Kagome exclaimed, looking a bit worked up. She fumbled with the hem of her shirt that Tsunade had given while her hakama was torn apart and beyond repair.

"Well…what is it?" Sakura bit, irritated by the wait. Kagome ignored the rude remark, instead she was thinking of the best lie she had ever made….sort off.

She said the first thing that came into her mind. "BONDING" she yelled. The others were obviously confused.

"Bonding?!" Naruto yelled as if it was the shock of his life. Kagome nodded sympathetically.

"Yes, she said you guys needed to bond. You do well in fights, just not after it. Especially pinkie here" smirking, Kagome looked towards the seething Sakura.

"_Oh yeah, hit the right spot. Now what was that other name…big forehead or something..?"_ Kagome thought enjoying her little revenge.

"_Bonding…? She is by far the worst liar I have ever seen" _Kakashi's mind stated. Now what troubled him was why she would lie. Hmmm?

Before anyone could open their mouths to speak, Kagome opened hers.

"Yes…she's noticed that Haruno is being a bit unjust- no wait not a bit, all the time, praising Sasuke while trashing Naruto and don't forget all that fan girl attitude. Tsk, tsk, tsk…she thinks you're not cut out for…ninja stuff" Sakura gasped, her hands covering her mouth in a way to cover her shock- fail…

Kagome felt the urge to smirk, but kept on her 'sigh' face.

"Naruto…oh Naruto…yeah…she didn't really say much about you…" truthfully, Kagome had no bad things to say about Naruto. He had a big heart with a big dream and you'll see that when you look pass his loudness, pranks, annoying attitude. BUT, he can be serious when he wants to be…rarely.

"Sasuke-

"Uchiha" Sakura gut in, growling like a mad woman. Kagome mimicked Sakura.

"Anyway....Sasuke- kun you have-" Stopping mid-sentence, she stared at Sasuke's 'say it and die' look, Kagome decided to take another route.

She brought out her hands to show she surrenders. "You just stay the way you are" laughing nervously she looked around at the trio. Sakura sulking, Naruto doing his 'believe it'- whatever he's believing and Sasuke, indifferent as always.

"_And she continues to lie...it's a shame the other's don't notice__. So much for becoming a chuunin" _Kakashi sighed. His thoughts were then consumed of what Tsunade-sama was thinking and what she would gain out of this.

"Well this is Tsunade-sama and I trust her ways." Kakashi thought aloud. Kagome nodded with a huge grin. On the inside she was praising herself, finally her lies pulled off- yeah right…

"So tell me about your selves. I mean I know you, but no know _know _you. How old are you guys?!"

"Why do you wana know?! It's because you're trying to get closer to Sasuke-kun isn't it and how rude asking our age" Sakura bit back harshly and as if realizing her mistake, she covered her mouth, her head shaking furiously in some way trying to take her words back.

"_Fan girl attitude…this is NOT fan girl attitude. It's not, it's not, and IT'S NOT!" _In whatever way Sakura could, she reassured her self she did not have a fan girl attitude.

"Why don't we talk about our likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams hmm…?" Kakashi offered. It was just like the time they were a newly formed group.

"I think that's the best idea. Can I start PLEASE!" Naruto shouted. Earning a nod from Kakashi, he went straight to it.

"OKAY! What I like is RAMEN, but I hate the two minutes you have to wait for it to cook. My hobbies are to compare the different types RAMEN there is and my dream is to become a hokage. Believe it!" Kagome smiled sadly at Naruto.

"_Ramen__ freak…just like Inu-"_ before her mind finished the name, Kagome stopped herself. Now was not the time to get emotional.

"Nice" Kagome commented. "What I like is Oden, good stuff, and I hate total dicks and stuck up stuck up chicks. My hobbies- well there's way too many to say, as for my dream…" Suddenly Kagome grew quiet. Her eyes were down cast, sadness emitting from her.

"_My dream was to become his mate…bear his pups…" _

"Is just a dream" no one spoke and Kagome cursed herself. She promised she won't think about it anymore, just do what she has to do and get out of here. When that is done, then she'll handle it. Face to face…with him.

"I'm sorry…" Kagome muttered and without a glance towards the group, she got up and left the clearing they currently resided.

"_So much for not getting emotional..."_

No one spoke. They didn't move. They didn't stare at each other. After her leave, they were left in the awkward silence Kagome left behind.

Suddenly Sasuke also got up; he took a step towards the opposite direction of where Kagome left.

"Sasuke-kun where are-" Sakura started, but the hand on her shoulder and Naruto's disapproving look shut her up. She went back to sitting.

*** * ***

Itachi watched Kagome leave. Then he watched his brother leave in another direction. He lingered longer, calculating in his mind.

What's wrong with Kagome?

Why did Sasuke leave?

It didn't make sense. For Kagome it was probably something from _her_ world, if he heard correctly. But for Sasuke to just get up and leave was unusual. Sure he didn't interact much, but her never left…

If Itachi could, he would've sighed. Nodding towards Kisame, he left following the mysterious Shikon Miko.

She walked around aimlessly not really knowing where she was going, but Itachi didn't mind. At least his eyes were on her, it didn't matter.

A dark feeling overcame him, as he saw her eyes brimmed with tears.

"_Did her dream really mean a lot to her?"_ Itachi questioned and he had no idea how much it did. It was her life. She lived with her heart on her sleeve and had it broken just like that…in a matter of seconds.

He watched her lightly run her fingertips on every tree, leaves she passed. Her eyes were far away, tears falling one by one. Unconsciously he clenched his hands and without thinking appeared in front of her.

Kagome didn't notice. She was as far away like the stars in the sky- out of reach. She kept walking towards Itachi and he made no intentions to move. He felt the need to know why she was like this. What caused her such sadness?

"_Why?"_ His mind rang loudly. She was coming.

Close…

Closer…

And Closer…

She bumped into him. His solid chest caused her out of balance and stumbled back tripping over some twig. Before she could fall, Itachi had her. One of his arms around her waist, the other holding her arm, bodies squished and face way to close.

She seemed to be back into the real world. Her eyes widened, her breath hitched on her throat, she stood unmoving.

Blue clashed with red.

She stared into his red eyes and all her thoughts of Inuyasha, all the pain…washed away.

* * *

**What do you think...good..not at all? well please review and i ahve holz here so if u have holz as well...have a safe one. btw...does it take 2mins to cook the ramen or 3...? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys!!! thanks for tall the reviews...i swear out of all my stories, this story is the most reviewed...i should do more of Itachi and Kagome ne...? lol. anyway...Foxluna (plz tell me i got da name right!), i thnk m gon use your idea..i like it lol so thanks! ^.^**

**OMG!!! i was about to delete the story by mistake! O.O**

* * *

_"Red…I've seen that somewhere before, but where? So sad, so much sorrow…is that my feelings reflection? Is that what I look like?"_ Kagome stood still, unmoving as Itachi continued staring.

He looked into her eyes and still saw that distant look. What was she thinking off? But, despite all that, he did notice her tears had stopped. Was it him? He didn't know.

"_Blind…the eyes, the red eyes are nearing blindness, why?"_ her face screwed up, a thoughtful expression now placed on her features. Itachi decided to end this…

"You should watch where you walk" that simple sentence that came out of his mouth in a smooth velvet tone, caught Kagome's attention.

"Wha..?" she whispered, her head snapping around, eyes roaming their surrounding and lastly, landed on her rescuer who had yet to release her. Itachi didn't speak a word. He let her take in the situation…

Her eyes slowly traveled, from his eyes and downwards, to his chest, his arms that were wrapped around her waist and stopped right there- the part where they were physically connected. Eyes widening, she stared bewildered. She closed her eyes, counted to ten in her mind and then opened her eyes back only to see nothing had changed. She was still in his arms.

"GAHHH!" she screamed, pushing against his chest and out of his arms. Obviously, Itachi had expected this and caught himself with ease.

Wasting no time, Kagome demanded, her voice wavering a little- the after effects of their 'intimacy'.

"What are you doing?!"

"You tripped" she didn't expect that and if this were an anime, she would've fell and sweat dropped. Okay maybe she did sweat drop, but she sure as hell didn't fall anime style.

"Tripped…?" Itachi watched her face turn from anger into puzzled.

"You were walking aimlessly, not a smart think to do if you ask me, I saw you and then you tripped. I managed to catch you before you fell" okay, now she was at loss of words.

"_Catch me…as in…save me..? No way! This is the second time!"_ Then it hit her, everything seemed to make sense.

Lifting a finger pointing towards Itachi, her eyes narrowed into slits.

"You're stalking me!" she accused. This time it was Itachi's turn to be at loss of words.

"I know what you're up to and don't think you can get away!" Itachi's lips lifted into a smirk, his blood red eyes gleaming with amusement.

"Please tell me what I am _up to_ as you say" his response only heated her look. Walking right into Itachi's personal bubble, she jabbed her already pointed finger into his chest with every word she spoke.

"You are stalking us and I have no idea how you hid your aura, but I know you are!" he didn't know how she knew and was not happy at all.

"How absurd" his eyes narrowing to show she hadn't hit a bulls-eye. For a second Kagome believed how absurd this was, but he was the enemy and she was protecting Naruto, so you can never be too sure. Instead she took a different path and put the plan Tsunade forced upon her into action.

Anger vanishing from her face, she smiled, batting her eyes a little.

"Oh okay…." She sighed dramatically then a smile lit up on her face. "You like me don't you?" Itachi cringed her high pitched wannabe cute tone. Kagome clasped her hands in front of her and swirled side to side in her spot, not taking her battering blue eyes off the missing-nin.

"_Wasn't she angry and suspicious seconds ago?"_ He didn't show it was damn was he lost.

Suddenly, out of nowhere she giggled like a typical high school girl who just saw her crush wave at her. Once again Itachi cringed and this time Kagome noticed.

"Oh man…I must look like a creepy nut job" Kagome whispered to herself through her gritted teeth. Not wanting to embarrass herself more, she decided to make a leave for it.

"Well _sweet thing_" she winced "I'm going to leave…for now hehehe" and the giggling continued. She left as quick as she could, leaving behind a confused Itachi. This was not what he was expecting.

When Kagome left, she sighed in relief. Then looking around the dark shadowed trees, the searched the area for any 'companions'.

"Hmm" she sounded confused.

"Why didn't I feel his aura before…maybe they found some kind of concealment. Nah, don't think they can do that in this world" sighing she set off back to camp…that is if she could find her way back.

The next day, the group continued their journey to wherever their feet took them. It would be a lie to say if everything was same as everyday- the usual you know- because it wasn't.

Sure Kakashi stayed with this precious book, Naruto chatted to whoever was listening- which was no one- Sakura glaring at any thing in her sight, mostly Kagome, but Sasuke and Kagome acted as if they were caught doing something real _naughty_.

Kagome was caught up in her thoughts, blushing every once in a while, her fingers fidgeting with each other or her shirt, head shaking now and then and the cautious glances she sent to the trees around them.

Sasuke on the other hand was quite, no surprise there, but this time he would peek at glimpse of Kagome and then put on a calculating look. He repeated his actions many times.

"Wait" everyone stopped at Kagome's voice. She looked right pass them, as if waiting for someone to pop out of nowhere.

"What is it Kagome?" Kakashi asked, taking the book away from his eyes. Kagome didn't reply, instead she kept on staring.

Naruto started. "Kagome chan-"

"Someone's coming and I don't like the aura at all. Prepare to fight" She commanded. For the first time, team seven witnessed Kagome being serious. They took her words and got into a defensive stance, with Kagome standing close to Naruto.

It didn't take long until someone appeared and whoever it was didn't seem like a pleasant person to face.

Naruto growled, as the rest stiffened apart from Kagome.

"_Damn, he's got a powerful aura. It's almost like Naraku's"_ Kagome thought not noticing that everyone had inched a bit closer to Sasuke.

Black hair that passed his shoulders, golden snake eyes, and pale skin almost white was enough for someone to shit their pants. But the sinister smirk that was on his lips could scare away a whole village. Just looking at him could kill you. It was like a dark, evil version of Sesshomaru, but not as good looking.

"Orochimaru" Sasuke spat.

"How nice, the whole lot of you together, too bad one will be gone" his dark tone had Kagome drowning in her fear and as if the guy felt it, his eyes flickered towards her.

Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura moved nearer to Sasuke, leaving Kagome on her own at the front.

A laugh erupted from him, as his smirk broadened.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in" Kagome's narrowed. He talked as if he knew her.

"It's been a long time, ne…" he said chuckling darkly. Confused, Kagome looked behind her to see if anyone was standing there, but no one was there. She looked back at Orochimaru only to see his eyes were on her.

"I…don't…know you…?" this amused Orochimaru. The others stood silently watching the scene unfold in their cluelessness, including Kagome's.

"Actually you know me quite well….Ka-go-me-chan" Kagome's eyes widened, jaw dropped her stance faltering.

"How do you know her?!" Sasuke demanded followed by Naruto.

"Bastard, stay away from her" Kakashi watched from the side lines contemplating everything, trying to take it in.

Seeing that Kagome wasn't going to reply, Orochimaru ignored the others and stepped closer to Kagome, in a flash he stood right in front of her, his face bent down to her level.

"A walk down memory lane is what we need, hmm Kagome-chan"

"Asshole I said don't-" Naruto was stopped by Kakashi. He wanted to here this 'memory'. Orochimaru continued his ignorance of them.

"It'd be good if you know that…" the pause Orochimaru dragged as killing Kagome. Her heart pounded against her chest, as the fear rose. Her body shook from the closeness.

She knew who he was, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. The way he moved, his way of talking, the smell, it was all the same! But it was impossible…it just couldn't be someone she knew.

"_Who is he, why am I scared?! So…so familiar!"_ Orochimaru smirked, he noticed the fear. He smelt it.

Then he ended his sentence. "Inuyasha mated with Kikyo" her crazy heart stopped pounding. His words weren't the reason she stumbled back with tears forming in her eyes. No, it's who he is that made her react that way.

"Na-Na…Naraku!" she shook her head in unbelief. Naruto immediate ran to her side, holding her by the shoulders just in case she would fall. In her shock, Orochimaru took pleasure. He laughed his black heart out.

"Let her fall!" he said. "She'll realize this is real…_I_ am real! KUKUKU" Naruto growled his eyes changing between blue and orange/red. But, he was stopped by Kagome's unexpected outburst.

"We killed you! I killed you with my own arrow!" this only caused Orochimaru to laugh louder.

"Do not forget miko, I am always one step ahead of you and I have Hakudoshi and Tsubaki to thank for that."

"But…Hakudoshi, Kouga and his pack killed him and you…your heart…Tsubaki…?" it didn't make sense. The Inutahci believed the heart was with Hakudoshi, but with him dying it only meant Naraku had his heart within him.

"_What's going on?!" _Kagome whimpered as she dropped on her knees, her hands pulling on her hair, head shaking in denial.

Orochimaru decided to explain.

"I knew I would die with you around. You, the Shikon Miko were my greatest, so I had a plan. Tsubaki had a spell that could transfer me into another dimension just before I die. With my situation, it was complicated, but we managed." He snickered at the fallen Kagome and continued with his story.

"I made sure you overheard Kagura telling Hakudoshi to protect my heart and you fell for it. Tsubaki had my heart all along, all that was needed was you to purify me and just before I would die, my heart would return to me and sent me to this world" Kagome, horror-struck, stared at the ground wishing what he was saying wasn't true. That he was just one of those ninja enemies after Naruto, not someone who knew everything about her, who could hurt her easily just like that.

"Shocking isn't it. Though I am surprised to see you ending up here… What happened? Did Inu-puppy decide to kill you or did Sesshomaru realize a bond with you was a mistake. Tell me Kagome, I want to know" he sounded sympathetic…

Her body shook with rage and sorrow. Naruto backed off when he felt the all too familiar youki rise up in the air.

"_Let me out"_ a demonic voice rang through Kagome's head.

"_Who are you? What is all this?! I can't take-_

"_Release me woman, I am your beast. I will protect you" _

"_Beast…"_ her mind had a flashback of Inuyasha giving into his beast. That could happen to her since she had no control over her demon side.

Orochimaru or Naraku now stood a safe distance away from Kagome. The others tried to step closer to her, but her youki was thick and suffocating. Naruto like Orochimaru stood helplessly staring at his new friend who was all crumpled to the ground.

"I may not like you, but I do need you so I advice you to step away from her" Orochimaru's voice had everyone's head snapping towards him.

"And why would we do that" Kakashi questioned.

"Sorry made a mistake, you and pinkie can stay as close as you like, just make sure you push Sasuke away in time" his sinister smirk returned, his eyes moving back to Kagome.

"Inuyasha betrayed you miko. How can you still love him?" he taunted. Kagome's fists balled up.

"Inuyasha and Kikyo sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g" he sang repeatedly.

An emotionally broken eighteen year old can only take so much, that in the end she lost the battle between her beast.

Her head shot up, into the direction of her friends. Eyes flickering between red and blue, with her last control she warned.

"Run" her hoarse whisper reached their ears, but they didn't move. This was new, this was a new Kagome.

Finally red covered her eyes and her beast took over. Her youki swirled around her, claws growing, fangs coming out markings glowed and her attire fully changed to what she wore the first day she came to this dimension.

"Lesson one, respect your superior… hanyou" Kagome's beast growled flexing her claws as a smirk equally sinister to Orochimaru's slowly appeared in her lips.

* * *

**PLz tell me this was good...i didn't know which way i should take the sotry next and well...this is what i came up with! So plz tell me itz good lol**

**please review ^.^  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey!!! Thanks for all your reviews! i luv'em....anyway...for this chapter i need you to bear with me. I'm not really good at writing fighting scenes, it's my weakest point so hopefully...HOPEFULLY you enjoy...hehe**

* * *

"Mmm…" Kagome purred her eyes closing as she took a long sniff towards Orochimaru's direction. Then snapping it open, her eyes never failed to show the excitement her beast felt.

"I can just picture your blood running down my claws" a laugh erupted from her as she got up in all her glory, looking flawless as ever. A dark aura surrounded her, you could almost see it.

Orochimaru snickered. "Isn't that wonderful, I haven't had a good fight in a long, long time" he made the first move. He got down low to the ground in a blink of an eye and opened his mouth, sprouting millions and millions of snakes.

The others stepped back as Kagome's growing youki spread through out the area while Naruto stiffened in his spot, staggering back every few seconds. Luckily for him, the others went to his aid.

"HAHAHAHA" Kagome's laugh rang through everyone's ears, echoing in the distance. She twirled with grace her whips creating a lethal barrier around her, protecting her from the snakes that dared to come near her.

Suddenly, she stopped. More snakes came her way in a fast speed. She held out her hand to the side, a blue sword was formed, red smoke twirled around from the tip to the end, but not touching.

She sneered. "Dance for me" and then a bright power surged out of the sword as Kagome swiped her blade across her as if cutting an imaginary Orochimaru in half.

Dust gathered around the area making it hard to see the end result of her attack and slowly it cleared. Kagome stood where she was before, ashes surrounding her. However, Orochimaru was nowhere to be found. Her sword disappeared as her blood red eyes scanned the area.

"Where oh where are you, Naraku" she sang in a light tone covered with mock. She froze in place.

"Right here" and before she could make a move, a sword went right through her chest. She staggered forward, looking back her eyes wide with fear. When her red hues caught sight of Orochimaru, she trembled.

"Not so tough are you now" he retorted.

Her voice wavered. "Please…" he scoffed in return. Kagome's eyes landed on the snake that had a sword in his mouth plunged into her.

"Fool! You will never defeat me. You couldn't then, and you can't now" Orochimaru boasted followed by a laugh.

"Kagome…" Sasuke and Naruto said in unison. They couldn't take their eyes off the bleeding demon, her face consumed by pain.

"Wait" Kakashi snapped before any of them could make a move into the battle.

"Just…kidding…" her hoarse whisper stopped the maniac hanyou's laugh.

She continued. "Do not forget, Naraku, I am also a miko" with that she lifted on of her hand to the snakes neck, a snap was heard and the snake was engulfed in pure light, purifying it to ashes.

She straightened up, her wounds healing rapidly. From a bloody, torn hakama Kagome, now stood an unscathed Kagome looking as if whatever just happened, didn't happen at all.

"What…? Im-impossible" Orochimaru snickered as he took a step back with every step Kagome took towards him.

"I'm disappointed in you. It seams you have gon weaker" with lighting speed, she dug her claws right into Orochimaru's stomach.

The most horrible pain took over Orochimaru's body.

"ARGHHH" he screamed. This only encouraged Kagome to dig her claws in deeper, letting her purifying power run inside him. His face screwed up, unable to muster up a cry of pain. Instead he opened his mouth in a silent scream, eyes shut tight, his sharp nails digging into Kagome's skin, but that didn't bother her.

She leaned in closer to Orochimaru's face. Her lips pressed against his ear, hot breath fanning over his pale skin.

"How does it feel Naraku?" she asked, adding more pressure into the wound.

"I'll make sure your life is a living hell as long as I'm alive." Kagome's s other hand reached up to his neck, wrapping her claws around it. She dug it in without hesitation, spilling more blood. Her face showed hatred and she poured all that hatred into Orochimaru's body.

"Remember what I said back in the feudal era. I'll finish you no matter what" With her last words, she dragged her claws upwards, slicing Orochimaru open. Stepping back, she smirked at her handy-work.

Blood spilled endlessly out of Orochimaru's body that was split from the stomach to his head. She shook her hand in the air, the blood on her hands splat on the ground, finishing off the perfect killing picture.

"_That is enough" _Kagome said to its beast. She wasn't happy about what just happened, but she wasn't sad either. If anything, the bastard deserved that.

"_**I'm not done"**_her beast growled back, eyes scrutinizing Naruto and the beyond him- meaning the trees and what or _who's_ hidden in them.

"_Don't"_ Kagome's warning stopped her beast in her tracks, or so she thought.

Slowly, she sniffed the air. Her eyes winded fro the slightest bit before fully turning around only to find a well unscratched Orochimaru standing next to the dead one.

"Can't get rid off me that easy" He said getting smug all over again.

"I guess not" Orochimaru smirked.

"I will take my leave, but I'll be back and this time not for the kid only" his last words hung thickly in the air, even after he left. No one knew what he meant, but Kagome and her beast did.

Even in this world, protecting the jewel is needed. In a second, Kagome was back to concentrating on Naruto.

"Bring out your demon, human" she demanded, eyes not leaving Naruto. He on the other hand, was struggling. His fox was glad to come out, but thank god for Naruto's strong will power and his friends who were always there to support him.

"What are you doing?!" Kakashi snapped, standing in front of Naruto already reaching for his kunai. Kagome glared daggers at him.

"Move or I will kill you in the process" that didn't faze Kakashi, but it did to the others.

"You…wouldn't" Sakura whispered, unheard to human ears, but for a demon it was loud and clear. Her eyes moved towards her.

"I'm not your innocent, pure-

"_Stop this! Stop it!"_ Kagome's shouts boomed loudly, throwing her beast out of focus.

"_**NO! I am in command, you will submit"**_she growled back, loudly for everyone to hear.

"_I will not let you hurt them!"_ a fierce growl erupted from Kagome, her eyes switching from red to blue.

"_**Insolent human! I am your beast!" **_

"_And I am your master__"_the large amount of youki that was in the air, vanished. Naruto sighed in relief. He looked over at Kagome and concern took over.

"What's happening" Sasuke questioned, stabilizing Naruto's footing as he stared at the still kagome.

"Not quite sure" Kakashi answered.

"She's a freak…" Sakura whispered, a bit shaken form Kagome's beast.

Kagome stood as if time stopped, freezing her at that moment. Her chest didn't rise to show she was breathing, her breaths or growls weren't heard. She didn't even twitch a muscle!

"_**I will let it go…for now"**_ her beast final words before she disappeared, giving control back to Kagome.

Eyes back to her normal blue, Kagome sighed. She tried to take a step, but stumbled instead falling onto her knees.

"Stupid beast, wait till I get Sesshomaru on you" She muttered to herself and just like that darkness took her away.

*** * ***

"Awe….some…" Kisame muttered, eyes wide, mouth hanging open. He couldn't take his eyes of Kagome who right now was passed out. He turned to Itachi and talked like it was the hottest gossip.

"Did you see her?!" he asked. "She was like all normal and them suddenly the red eyed beast comes out to play." astound by this, he left to report without waiting for a reply.

Itachi smirked. "Awesome indeed"

"_Seems she has more power inside her than she leads on…I can't wait for our next __meeting" _a light chuckle escaped his lips as he made a move to follow the group.

*** * ***

Kakashi had a knocked out Kagome in his arms while the others followed quietly behind, all lost in their own thoughts.

"_The first times I saw her, I knew there was something off about her. That thing…it wasn't human at all, could she be like Naruto, a Jinchuriki?"_ frustrated over his thoughts, Sasuke took it out by kicking a stone that came his way.

"_Kagome…what exactly is she? She's even got Itachi's attention"_ at the thought of Itachi, he clenched his fists.

"_If he ever touches her again, I'll kill him" _and that's what bothered him the most. Itachi going after Kagome. It wasn't something you can take lightly; he did after all threaten them about hurting Kagome, big or small, a threat is a threat, especially coming from the Uchiha Prodigy, a dangerous missing-nin.

* * *

**So...what ay think? if u hav any ideas on how ic an improve my fighting scenes please tell me! **

**Please review!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey how are you all. well it took aged for this chapter but I'm happy that it's finally finished. so this is my late Valentines gift to you all haha. HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!!!! ^.^**

* * *

A loud knock echoed in the empty hallway. Tobi- an Akatsuki who wore the same cloak as any other member, but had his face covered with a wooden mask that had swirly patterns on it- stepped from one foot to another while behind him stood Orochimaru or Naraku if you prefer.

"Come in" calm, but steel and stern voice sounded through the door. Tobi tilted his head to the side, his gesture of letting Orochimaru going in.

Seconds passed until Orochimaru built the courage to walk in. When he did, he was surprised to see Kisame there. Kisame broke out into a fit of laughter. He pointed a finger at Orochimaru and couldn't bring himself to look straight into his eye.

"Haha-y-you haha got haha beaten by a haha haha A GIRL!!!" and his laughter continued. Orochimaru's eyes widened as a light pink shaded his cheeks in embarrassment. Leader-sama or Pein smirked at Orochimaru's ashamed expression.

Orochimaru snapped confessing "Shut-up! She always was powerful" everything went dead silent. Pein and Kisame stared at Orochimaru with astonishment.

"_Always powerful…?" _ran through their heads.

"Look" Orochimaru spoke, breaking the two out of their thoughts. "Since Kisame knows what happened, I assume you are following her…Studying her…wanting her. I can help you with that" he offered, sitting himself down on an empty chair.

"Hmm…?" Kisame looked at Pein as he grew another head. He was actually considering this, with Orochimaru. He already betrayed them once, couldn't they just get rid of him. Getting the girl can't be that hard.

Pein questioned "And what will you get out of this?" Slouching in the chair, Orochimaru had no trouble answering.

"She has something I need." His short blunt, but smug reply had Kisame and Pein suspicious.

"What is this that you require?"

"A Jewel, the Shikon no tama"

*** * ***

"_Oh gosh, my heard hurts!" _Kagome wailed in her head as she tried to force her eyes open. Kagome tried again and again, trying to open her eyes or at least move a finger or any of her body part. While at the same time she grumbled about her head ache.

"_How long am I going to be in this sta- is someone…touching my…butt…?"_ If Kagome could, her eyes would've widened and she would give whoever was touching her one hell of a beating.

"_Oh my gosh…the hand is moving, I can feel it on my skin!" _suddenly her eyes opened, only to see big brown dark orbs blinking his eyes at her as his hands continued moving. Taking in a deep breath she screamed bloody murder.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she scrambled away from the guy as the birds flew away.

Eyes narrowing, waves of anger flowed out of her. Her fists balled up, she let out a growl before delivering one hell of a punch right into the guys jaw.

"Freaking old pervert!" she grumbled lowly only to notice she had audiences.

"What?!" they all gave her a cautious look, though Sasuke had a hint of anger in them but still the cautiousness was there.

Getting no reply she continued "Why do you guys always stare at me like that, it's not like I've suddenly grown another head" then her eyes snapped towards the guy she punched. "Don't even think about stepping close to me" her warning wasn't empty, it held threat in them.

"No, but you did turn into some crazed freak" Sakura answered and then realized her mistake. Fearing for her life, she scooted closer to Kakashi. Why weren't the others saying anything anyway? She was sure they weren't that quite when something like this happened.

Kagome's mind did a back flip, renewing the event s that occurred before she blacked out. She sighed, closing her eyes shut.

"I told you, I am the Shikon-miko demon, by demon I mean I also have demon blood running in me and a beast with a mind of its own. I have yet to control my demon side, but with Naruto around the risk is too high. It will affect him greatly- oh seriously do you want me to explain!" she started of good, but halfway gave up.

Her head hurt, she had a pervert to keep an eye on, someone to babysit, Naraku happens to be living and is again after the jewel with Sasuke and if Sesshomaru ever found out about her not controlling her demon side, she'll be dead in less than a second.

Why is her life so complicated? What did she do in her past life?! Oh that's right, Kikyo was her past life and she made a huge mistake helping Onigumo. Gosh and Inuyasha blames her for all the mishaps. If she ever saw him again, she'll take this information and shove it up his ass.

"So you are a miko" the new guy mused. He received a heated weird look from Kagome.

"_Who is this guy anyway?"_ Kagome stared as he rubbed in chin staring right back at her. While the time she though why wasn't anyone speaking and what's up with the guy. Long spiked and straight white hair and an out of it style of fashion. And what's with the red lines running down his both cheeks. Is he trying to make it look like he's crying blood or something?

On the other hand, the new guy, Jiraiya, thought how amazing it is to see a real life miko and not only that she's also a demon. They were supposed to be myths, apparently not.

"Miko's a great spiritual beings. They are able purify demons, but they are believed to be myths. No one as seen a miko ever, and now we have a miko" Jiraiya thought aloud.

"Interesting, tell us more" this time out of the trio, Kakashi spoke up.

"Well they're pure, but not able to be bound to a guy-"

"We can so do that! What myth are you on about?!" Kagome interjected. Not being allowed to be bound, what bullshit was he speaking off?

Jiraiya opened his mouth to speak in his defense, but he never got the chance.

"I'll have you I am the purest being in this world and all of dimensions and I can still kiss a guy and still be pure." Her confession resulted in laughter.

Everyone laughed; purest being in the world, yeah right was probably the lines of thoughts that ran through their minds. Even Sasuke found himself slipping a few chuckles. They all seemed to forget about what happened with Kagome and her transformation

Kagome scoffed.

"Oh Kagome-chan you are funny, purest being. Puh-lease" Naruto said between laughs. Kagome chose to glare. It's not like she had something to say back. Her power didn't work against humans and even if it is harmless, it won't work. They won't feel her purity, bonding will be the only way, but she wasn't about to go and drink someone's blood willingly. With Sesshomaru it was forced.

"By the way" the white haired guy spoke since he was the first to recover form his laugh.

"I am Jiraiya, the other's told me your situation and I must say it's unexpected" Kagome nodded agreeing. It was unexpected for her as well.

"Yeah just like her going into crazy mode and being knocked out for four days. I'm tired-

"Four days?!" Kagome cut off Sasuke and his sardonic tone.

"Is something wrong?" Kakashi questioned, watching Kagome with a forlorn look.

Kagome sighed. _"What am I going to do? If I get knocked out again when my beast takes over, the enemy can strike then. Please, please whoever is up there…listen to me. Help me get through this. Naraku's back and I can't let anyone of them get hurt, not like before. Not now or ever. Please…"_ her head hung low.

"_**Does it hurt?"**_it was that voice again, talking to her in her head. Kagome though about her life; the past, the future and the other dimension. Was it worth the pain? Did she get what she wanted?

That question was easy to answer, stupid to even think. Of course she didn't get what she wanted. But, when she thought about Inuyasha, all she could picture was Itachi. Was it right to change from one guy to another so fast. She knew the feeling all to well when she had her meetings with Itachi. She felt those before, but this time with him…her new enemy.

"_No, it doesn't and I won't let myself hurt anymore"_ her eyes hardened. Her feelings for Itachi weren't definite, but she felt that spark once in a while. If this ever continued, she will be shunned by her friends and broken hearted by the enemy.

"_**We'll see"**_ the voice never said anything other than 'does it hurt'. Feeling uneasy, Kagome made up her mind.

It was time to get control and now was the-

"HENTAI!" she screamed, throwing a punch towards Jiraiya, sadly for her he knew this was coming and dodged it with ease.

The other's sweat dropped. When will he ever learn, and why did he have to dodge that punch?

"Hahaha" he laughed nervously. "For memories sake, well we'll be off now"

"Who's we?"

"Naruto and I of course" quickly, Kagome latched her arm around Naruto's glaring daggers at Jiraiya.

"You will not take him" confusion passed Jiraiya's face before realization.

"Oh don't worry, I'll protect him, I have to train him more" Kagome's glare did not waver. Her grip on Naruto tightened to the point it hurt him, but she didn't care. Naruto will be with her.

Sasuke narrowed his eye.

"Why is he so important that you have to be with him at all times" and for the first time, he met with Kagome's murderous glare. Her blues eyes turned icy cold.

"He is staying with me" stern as ever, Kagome made sure when it came to Naruto, her word is law.

"_Wow…she's so sexy when she's angry"_ Jiraiya thought, lost in his fantasies as he pictured Kagome and him in a closed room.

Suddenly, he got a nose bleed. No one noticed until Sakura freaked out.

"Why the hell is your nose bleeding?!" she pointed towards it, getting all disgusted by his blood and lust filled eyes.

No one really heard Sakura, because what happened next was no match for it.

Jiraiya launched for the bewildered Kagome, pushing Naruto aside in the motion. He gripped her by the waist and pulled her close to his chest. What was weird though was Kagome's reaction. Actually, pushing Jiraiya away was normal but her expression wasn't.

It was filled with panic and fear. She stared where Jiraiya's fingers were pressed on her waist. Through the white hakama, red seeped in, colouring the pure whiteness. Gently pressing her fingers to the red spot, she watched as the redness stuck onto her finger, the warm liquid sliding down to her wrists and hid under her sleeve.

Eyes widening, she looked at Jiraiya with fear. "What have you done?" she accused, her broken words not really holding much of a threat. Jiraiya himself was at loss of words, he did nothing at all. Sasuke shouldered past him, as he held the shaking Kagome. Instead, she pushed him away rejecting his assistance.

"Don't…touch….meee- Arghh!" she ripped the part where the bleeding started. A dark blue crescent moon came into view. It was bleeding profoundly. That moon was the blood bonding mark between her and Sesshomaru. She was always careful to not touch it. The distances parting them were too much and unrecognizable that it hurt.

*** * ***

Itachi had a hard time controlling himself. For the past four days, he watched Kagome like a hawk, especially when Jiraiya made him self welcome. The pervert was popular for the beatings he got for touching other woman. Powerful he may be, but his weakness was always beautiful woman.

The times he 'mistakenly' touched her annoyed him. He noticed his brother also trying to control his cool. He was not stupid and Sasuke was not good at hiding his feelings. It was obvious he had taken an interest in Kagome, but he also had taken an interest. Fo Itachi he always got what he wanted and he'll make sure Kagome will notice him.

Finally after the long anticipation, she woke up to Jiraiya's groping. The tree he currently crouched on nearly broke form all the pressure of his anger flowing into it. When kagome punched him, he smiled. At least he knew she wasn't that interested.

He always asked himself. Why is that when something happens, the others always stand on the sidelines. Were their brains that small to take in all this?

He listened carefully to their conversation. Even he laughed when she mentioned she was the purest being. Though, the next he knew he was once again upset. This time by Kagome's actions, she clutched to the fox guy, stating he will not be leaving her side. Once again, anger rose up in him and it kept rising.

Jiraiya made a wrong move. Kagome started bleeding; her pain was scrunched up in pain. He saw her blood and snapped.

Out of the blue, he appeared, blocking Kagome from everyone's view.

"I see you did not take my warning seriously" he stated, freezing hell. Taking Kagome, he ignored her protests of not laying a hand on her. This didn't set well with him. She needed help.

Keeping a close eye on the others, he took out a kunai to threaten them, if they stepped closer, Kagome will bleed in more place than one. No one dared to move. They only watched in horror.

"No please, go away. Don't touch me" Kagome forced out as the pain on her side grew by the second.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore and yelled out the one name that could save her.

"SESSHOMARUUUU!!!" a loud roar sounded through the trees, shaking them form their roots. Everyone's head snapped towards the west.

"_What was that?!" _ran thought their minds. After a second or two of the roar, trees started to fall, crashing down like dominos as it hit one tree to another. In its wake, an invisible creature moved too fast for their eyes to comprehend.

"_Sesshomaru, where are you?!" _as if Kagome's prayers were answered, some one emerged form the trees. They only caught sight of silver and white.

A sudden attack occurred, the blow was heard loud and clear. Itachi found him self being flung away from Kagome.

The wind stilled, as time seems to slow. A man with silver hair, amber eyes, same markings as Kagome and similar Hakama to hers, stood in all his glory.

"Sessho….maru?"

* * *

**So what ya think...like the way it turned out...?**

**please review  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! thanks for all the reviews i enjoyed them! ^^ anyway here's the next chap. enjoy! :]**

**

* * *

**

_"Miko, pack hurt…Kill…kill them all!" _His beast growledfuriously struggling to be free. Sesshomaru's nose caught the scent of Kagome's blood and two males scent laced with hers. He hadn't looked at her once, not like he had to anyway his senses were far too great.

His white fluffy boa slithered off his shoulder and towards Kagome. It wrapped it self around her in its protective hold, soothing her pain till there was none at all- meanwhile her bleeding stopped. He created a barrier from his youki around Kagome and when he was sure that she was protected, he set all his focus on the two male that he smelt on her- Jiraiya and Itachi who now was standing ready to fight.

"Humans, you dare touch what belongs to this Sesshomaru" he hissed growling dangerously, eyes switching from gold to red. The 'humans' were obviously confused. What belongs to this Sesshomaru? Surely he didn't mean Kagome…right?

"Who the hell is he?!" Sakura whispered clearly freaking out at the lethal scary looking stranger.

"He looks so…strong" Naruto whispered in admiration, meanwhile inside him he fought with himself trying to get a hold on himself. Right now it wasn't the time to admire, but save Kagome. If only he knew that they were the ones who needed saving, not her.

"This get weirder and weirder every time" Kakashi commented lightly, but his eyes showed different. They were hard and concentrating both on Sesshomaru and Itachi. The guy could be a new recruitment of the Akatsuki and just putting on a show with Itachi so that while distracted, Kisame can pop in, take Naruto and pop back out. Sasuke on the other hand, chose to remain silent trying to make sense of the scene before him.

"Who are you, _Sesshomaru_?" Itachi spat irritation laced within his tone. His hand moved swiftly into his robe and out with a kunai in hand. Jiraiya stood eyes fixed on Kagome, still not out of his shock. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed ignoring the question asked. Kagome who regained all her strength tried to break free of the boa's hold, she feared for her friends' life, which some how included Itachi and Jiraiya.

"Prepare yourself filth, I will not hold back"

"Neither will I" Itachi retorted back making the first move. His speed was incredible shocking even Sesshomaru, but it wasn't enough. Before Itachi could throw his kunai towards his target, Sesshomaru vanished; leaving dust in his wake and within a second he had Itachi's neck in his tight grip.

"Fool" he whispered a menacing ring to his tone. He dug his claws into his neck letting his poison flow into Itachi's body and just like before, flung him across the clearing.

Everyone held in their breath. Itachi just got beaten up! Beating up!!! If they weren't deep in their shock and at least knew Sesshomaru, they'd be praising him. How many times have they tried to at least get a scratch on the guy and never succeeded?! Kagome on the other hand was struggling. She couldn't help, but scream.

"ITACHI! Sesshomaru-sama please stop this madness!" she herself didn't understand why she was saying all this. When did she ever defend the evil or call Sesshomaru with respect? Her head shaking, Sesshomaru refused to look at her. One reason for that is because, if he laid his eyes on her, he would only notice the failure of protecting his pack. Someone with so much pride as him wasn't ready for this, not now anyway.

"Kagome what are you doing?!" Sasuke demanded boiling in anger.

"_How can she care for him? He killed so many people, my family! His__ family! Knowing all this, how? Why?" _his feelings took over losing control over his body. He opened his mouth to lash at her again.

"You li-

"Hold your tongue insolent being. You will not speak to her in such way" Sesshomaru cut in, blocking Kagome's view from the others. He sighed inwardly, it was now or never. Flicking his eyes towards her for a second and back to Sasuke, he ordered her next moves.

"Kagome, get up and come" she followed without objection, practically running towards him clinging onto his arm for dear life.

"Sasuke-kun, please don't start now. I will explain later" with all this going on, was Jiraiya the only one wondering where the hell Itachi went of to? He wanted to explore this thought, but the tension in the air prevented him to.

"Who is he?" he growled, eyes not leaving the stoic Taiyoukai. Kagome looked from Sasuke to Sesshomaru. She sighed. She bowed. She confessed.

"I am Higurashi Kagome, Shikon-miko demon" she winced when Sesshomaru's sudden stare was one her.

"Female Alpha of my Lord's Pack and his Lady." She took in a deep breath.

"And next to me stands my Lord, Sesshomaru-sama, Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, Palace of the Moon, ruling with fairness to all kinds with justice if need be." With her next words, she fought the urge to not stutter- failing miserably.

"Sh-Sho…show your respect, or…or…I will have no…mercy when I-I…Ki…kill…kill you!" she shuddered with her breath, fists shaking. This was the respectable and crucial introduction of her lord, Sesshomaru and herself. Any other way would result in her death- no that he would actually kill her, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't torture her. Youkai lords were difficult. They run in way different level.

The trio gasped along with Jiraiya (who was forgotten). They couldn't believe her words. From the past months that she has spent time with them, got close to them, she would actually kill them if no one showed respect to the silver haired guy standing before them. Didn't anyone tell her respect is to be earned not given?

No one spoke. Heavy in silence, they stared at the still bowing miko, bewildered. Not bothering to hide their hurt expressions either.

"Rise" Kagome rose up looking into Sesshomaru's eyes with such sadness. He softened up. Bending down he nuzzled against her welcoming neck in an apologetic manner.

"Forgive this Sesshomaru for not protecting you" Kagome shook her head no, unable to rely on her voice.

"Cheer up Kagome; I will not attack your friends. I sense no threat, but I do not like their scents on you" she sighed, content to be close to someone who knew her.

"However, this Sesshomaru will not refrain himself if that red eyed human comes again" with that whispered into the safety of her ears only, he straightened up.

"_Itachi, where did he go? I hope he's okay"_ she thought dejectedly. She turned around facing the others, pushing Itachi far back into her mind.

"I'm sorry for causing you all-"

"The truth" Kakashi spoke. Kagome held in her breath. Everyone stared at her with a hardened look, even Naruto. God, how she hated herself right now. Honour bound to the jewel, doing her duty as the Lady and the female Alpha of Sesshomaru's pack and as the Shikon miko demon. Kagome couldn't hold it in any longer. She lost it.

Her tears spilled uncontrollably as Sesshomaru glared at the others, but dared not to step in. This was Kagome's battle, he'll support, not fight it for her.

The tension was still in the air and didn't ease even after Kagome said the story of her life. If it could, the tension only heightened. Sesshomaru was a great support holding her and growling every once in a while to calm her. Sasuke didn't help anyway glaring at Sesshomaru from time to time who returned the same gesture with even more force. The rest sat quietly finding no words to say.

Sesshomaru was the best. He took in the new information well. Knowing Kagome for three years, he learned to expect the unexpected. As the day came to an end, no one spoke a word. They camped for the night everyone together with Sesshomaru and Kagome sitting away from them, but still in sight. Settling against a tree, they both stared at the ninjas' preparing. The silence carried on, with only the crickets to listen to.

"Sesshomaru…." Kagome started. Sesshomaru didn't move an inch nor did he acknowledge her words. But, she knew he was listening.

"You knew didn't you?" she asked softly, her question hanging around them.

"Hn"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Did not expect it to happen right after the jewel was restored" his reply was followed by a pause.

"How?"

"There are many scrolls Kagome, stating about the prophecy of the great Shikon-miko who later becomes tainted with demon blood and still keeps her purity. She travels to new adventures with wearing her life on her sleeve. This Sesshomaru thought it sounded familiar, and then you came along and confirmed this Sesshomaru's suspicion." she waited for him to finish.

"You are that Shikon-miko demon."

"What if I'm not?" he sighed. Kagome wasn't fazed, with her and Rin he was free to act how he pleased.

"Do you question this Sesshomaru's intelligence?" a stifled giggle came from her.

"How does it all end?"

"That is for you to find out" another pause followed before Kagome replied.

"There's a lot of things I have to find out these days" Kagome mused, her mood lighting up a bit in spite of that sadness that still lingered behind her brave features.

_"Your extended powers will remain mysterious and is for you to figure out…" _Midoriko's voice popped into her head before fading away.

Without another word, she got up and walked away trusting Sesshomaru to keep watch. He let her go knowing she needed some alone time to think.

The cool night breeze blew past her reminding her of the clean and un-polluted feudal era. She smiled. Closing her eyes, she let her senses work with her feet, taking her anywhere where she could just…get away.

Her mind did just that, get away as she relived the moments of the past.

*** * ***

"_What…? Where am I?!" Kagome questioned as she sat n the lip of the well, eyes roaming the new place. _

"_OMG! Where did the shrine go?! Waaaahhhh someone help me!" she then panicked realizing she wasn't at her home anymore. Taking in a deep breath, she paused. Again she took in a deep breath, slowly breathing it out. _

"_Wow…so beautiful. Green, green, healthy, green, fresh…amazing…" her panic lost in the sight that lay in her vision. _

**_* * *_**

"_Yes! Made it two days top! I still can't get over how pretty this place is!" Kagome mused loudly. The night sky held many twinkling stars and big bright moon and all the goodness of the feudal era. _

"_This sure does beat the future" Sliding out the well, she skipped all the way to the village whe-_

Thrown out of her dream world, Kagome snapped around, not liking what she saw. There stood Itachi with a hateful expression on his face. That killed her.

"Itachi…" she whispered. She knew she shouldn't have said his name so affectionately, but she couldn't help it. So what if they only met about what four or five times alone that never lasted long and that there was nothing romantic about it? Was it bad to feel at least some attraction?

"Tell me _Kagome" _The way he said her name in so much disgust had Kagome's world falling apart. His red eyes glared daggers at her, hands in the air flexing them selves treacherously. She gulped in fear, not for her life, but of how she will break…again. What's worse is that she didn't even get to start on it.

"Should I kill you first…" She gasped. "Or that lover boy of yours…"

Was that jealousy in his tone…?

* * *

**So what ya think?!**

**Please Review ^^  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! as usual sorry about the long wait :(...Also thanks for all the reviews, so glad you guys like my story hehe. anyway here's the next chap, hope you like it!**

* * *

"_Tell me Kagome…should I kill you first or that lover boy of yours?"_ was that really him? The Itachi she barely knew, but always came out of no where saving her, intriguing her, and scaring the hell out of her. Was that really him asking who he should kill first? Was she ever going to get a break?! Damn bad timings, seriously!

Eyes twitching in anger, Kagome picked up dropped jaw, closing it shut making sure it was now secure.

"Hn" a habit she picked up from Sesshomaru. She held Itachi's dangerous gaze just as confidently. She took in his appearance, every detail, every inch of his body (face mostly only thing exposed), until it reached back up to his eyes, where a line (wrinkle?) each adorned underneath it. It was either the sign of tiredness or she was correct in him becoming blind.

Now that she analyzed his features, she disagreed with what Sakura and Naruto had said. Itachi wasn't intimidating at all. Sure his eyes were intense, but there was something underneath that mask that showed different. It's scary how he's so similar to the youkai lord- yet at the same time, not. Sesshomaru keeps no weaknesses. Not even Rin and Kagome are his weakness. They're just his pack under his protection through honour and respect. He owns them and what he owns can no one take. He relaxes at times, but because he trusts Rin and Kagome not to share it to the world- then he would care less if they were his pack.

However, Itachi is different. He has a weakness that he hides. Getting blind could be it, but it seems there's something more to it. Maybe, just maybe he pretends to be evil and tortures Sasuke so that Sasuke can grow stronger. Wow, they like the Inu-brothers. Sesshomaru fights Inuyasha for him to grow stronger and stop tainting the royal blood further more. Him being a hanyou is enough, he doesn't want a weak one to top it off. For Itachi, he helps Sasuke in a twisted way. It could be a possibility.

"My patience wears thin, wench" and that was Kagome's last strand of sanity. Her eyes fired with anger, hair flaring up as her body glowed in a light blue. A bow formed in her hands as she aimed for Itachi and fired without hesitation. Lucky for him, she didn't lose her self to her beast.

"My name is Kagome. KA-GO-ME!" she fired, Itachi dodged- a useless, pathetic game really.

"NOT WENCH!" Itachi baffled by the sudden reaction, regretted his words. The slight glistened of tears caught his eyes- Kagome was crying. As she talked on more about things that didn't make it to his ears clearly, he was sucked into a world only to watch her sobbing while dodging those deadly powered up arrows. She was out of control and there was nothing that could stop her, unless….

Itachi moved in a zigzag pattern towards Kagome and in her rage she didn't notice- she was too busy shooting arrows and random places. He got a quick grip on both of her wrists, startling her as he weapon vanished and took this chance to slam her against a tree harshly. Kagome grunted in pain.

"Uhh…" He watched her lips, open and close as every breath coming out touched his cloak, and he was so close he could feel it. Itachi was lost in a sensual trance. He dipped his head down, and captured her lips. Hesitant at first –since she was not in her right mind- it grew stronger and fiercer. The sensation was addictive. She gave into the pleasure moaning, opening eyes, it widened. Itachi's own were half closed, clouded, lost in his own world of lust. She felt pride knowing that she was the cause of this, but it all stopped when he pressed on closer.

Snapping back to reality, she channeled her ki into her palms, twisted her wrists until it was holding onto Itachi's and pushed him off. He staggered back a good four to five feet away. Breathing hard, Kagome furiously wiped away the tears in her eyes.

Itachi, a little annoyed to be pushed away quickly got a hold on himself. He watched as the different emotions ran across her eyes until it settled on fear. She…feared him…? Somehow, he didn't like this at all.

"I…you…this-" her words were broken, stuttered. She stared backing away, then turned swiftly and ran off leaving Itachi to his own thoughts.

Clenching his hands as tightly as he could, he cursed out to the heavens. This wasn't his plan. Well, installing fear into her worked, but not in that way. Running his hand through his hair and down his face, Itachi stared at the spot she last stood. It then moved to the tree where they had shared their first kiss. The scene was as clear as water in his mind, so was her lips. Soft, moist, kissable and the way she responded…god….

"This is getting out of hand" he muttered.

"At least I'm not going against the mission. Flirt, make her fall in love with me and then take her away for her doom" it was sadistic; he couldn't help but scoff at his words. Just like the classics, it always goes like that until in the end they fall in love and Itachi was doing well already.

"_Remember why you do this…don't slip away"_ it was all he had to keep him going. The only thing that kept him alive until he was satisfied his little brother, Sasuke.

*** * ***

Unlike Itachi, Kagome was doing worse than ever. She ran frantically trying to dodge the tree trunks and its branches- she failed miserably. Tears blurring her eyes, Kagome ran straight into a branch that knocked her onto her butt. After a moment of realization she broke out into a sob.

She felt like crap. Getting up again, she ran. A nearby stream was in line of her vision and she headed straight for that. Just when she was close enough, she dived straight in, hissing at the coldness of it. Shivering like hell, she held herself protectively. Her tears were now washed away by the water; Itachi's scent of her went with it as well.

"Now what" it was amazing how she could still speak well from all the shivering. The night sky was beautiful in its peaceful state- if only Kagome's life could be like that.

"Life seriously sucks" the bushes rattled causing Kagome's head to snap towards it. Hands already glowing to attack, she anticipated what would come out of the bush. A sigh of relief escaped her when a white rabbit came out. She smiled at the innocence. She was like that once, but soon corrupted with all the fighting and gruesome demons in lust out to get her. It was time to return back and Kagome being bad at navigation was lost.

Taking in a deep breath, she called out for her real life map/ GPS.

"SESSHOMARUUUUUUUUU!!!" the wait wasn't long. In less than a minute, she saw a blur of white between trees and then came to a halt before her. A sheepish smile welcomed it self on her lips, her previous dilemma lost in her mind.

Amber eyes analyzed the wet miko, head to toe and back to head. Words weren't needed for what happened next. Sesshomaru had his armour off, haori off then armour back on with his hand holding his haori out towards Kagome.

"Quick" was all she got before she hurried her movements on discarding her clothes and putting on his haori. The haori clung to her skin since it was wet, making her vulnerable to the cold breeze.

Without another word, Sesshomaru left the area leaving Kagome to follow. Unfortunately that lost dilemma came back- silence can do that.

"_He kissed me…he kissed me…he bloody kissed me!"_ if Kagome was a normal girl, she would be jumping, squealing like a high school girl, but no, she wasn't normal. Something like this just didn't happen. Not when your mission is to protect someone and then you go ahead and start falling for the enemy. Yeah, that didn't happen, not in real life.

Caught up in her thoughts, she didn't notice Sesshomaru stopping until she walked straight into his back- more like a stone cold brick wall in her opinion.

"Why'd you stop?" she questioned, rubbing her forehead.

"What troubles you?"

"Wha-? Nothing!"

"You lie" Kagome sighed.

"Can we just go please, I'm tired as it is" she didn't want to sound like a whiney little child, but she was tired…and cold. Sesshomaru's piercing amber eyes clashed with her soft ones.

"This Sesshomaru will not repeat himself" now she was angry. She stomped down her foot.

"THEN DON'T!" huffing, Kagome crossed her arms and turned her back towards him. A low growl came from the demon lord. Kagome stiffened. She slowly turned her head towards Sesshomaru, but never made it far before she was pinned against a tree held by the neck. Biting on her tongue to prevent angering Sesshomaru further, she bared her neck in submission. He growled in approval before biting down on her neck hard. She whimpered.

"Damn, didn't have to do it that hard" she mumbled after being let go.

"Know your place, Kagome, this Sesshomaru knows Rin and Shippou will be saddened to learn of your death" shuddering from the threat, Kagome decided to keep her mouth in check and instead chose to rant in her head.

"_Heartless bastard, don't even know why I put up with you! GAHH!" _

Over the next few days, their lives were like a well planned our routine. Wake up, argue, travel to wherever with Sesshomaru and Kagome far behind them, take a lil rest where team seven somehow in what they think is 'respectable' isn't really in demon terms causing a real irritated youkai lord who would do anything to rip their heads off and finally travel again until they set up camp for the night. Oh yeah, that was some 'fun' routine to follow.

"_I haven't seen Itachi- AHHH not suppose to be thinking about him…you know you're only hurting yourself..."_

"Kagome?" breaking out of her thoughts Kagome looked up at the neutral Naruto. Kagome felt a pang in her chest when Naruto didn't have his usual cheesy grin he always had with him. Seemed like these days everyone had lost their happy side, even Kakashi didn't bother with his orange book.

It was a whisper, but thankfully heard. "Naruto" dropping whatever she was doing, she trained her eyes on the blonder before her.

"I was wondering…if…if we could…you know…" looking at him intently –and hope- I urged him to finish his sentence.

"Take a walk…and talk…?" smiling Kagome nodded enthusiastically. She noticed Naruto sending a nervous glance towards Sesshomaru who had his eyes on them. She sighed.

"Let's go" together they left the clearing.

*** * ***

"Hey, sorry we took so long, leader-sama sure had lots to say this time" Kisame landed before Itachi. He opened his eyes, a perfect eyebrow quirking in question.

"We?" that's when the extra addition decided to make himself known.

"Long time no see, _Uchiha Itachi"_ the way he said Itachi's name was like venom spitting out of his mouth. Itachi was surprised, but didn't show it.

"Orochimaru"

* * *

**What do you think? i had trouble with this chapter...and well...i don't know...but please tell me if it was good**

**Please Review!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! how are you all? sorry for the late update, i had a major writer's block!! T.T anyway, enjoy the chapter...**

**

* * *

**

Itachi stood up brushing away the imaginary dust. "Heh, come here to be defeated by me, or that girl, Kagome" the mocking tone was hard to miss. Kisame, once again started his laughing fits. Orochimaru's body trembled. He shot his anger glazed eyes towards Itachi in hopes to faze him, yet he was only met with a smirk and growing disappointment in himself.

"Whoa! Okay…" Kisame cut in when no one spoke and the tension high in the air. He got in between of them and turned towards Itachi, a now serious face put on.

He explained. "Orochimaru and that Kagome girl seem to go way back and knows a lot about her. From what he said, we taking her down is like a dream where as for her it's like killing a fly- something about spiritual power and the real, main _demon_"

"What did Leader-sama say?"

"Stay for another day or two then return back" Kisame pointed his thumb over his shoulder at Orochimaru. "He's here to train us, by us I mean the whole Akatsuki on how to defeat that girl" Itachi glared.

"What's in it for him?"

"I don't know, got kicked out when he told Leader-sama" he shrugged it off. Itachi turned away, leaving the area in utmost silence.

He walked for quite sometime, lost in his thoughts. He didn't mind leaving, but by leaving it meant leaving Kagome. He didn't know why, but getting close to her, seemed like what he wanted to do. Not because it was part of some plan, but because he wanted to. She was…different, that much was obvious, but there was something about her that draws him to her.

Itachi sighed, finding a good spot by a stream. He sat on the rock and looked up in the sky. There was no moon today, but the stars were there. It truly was beautiful. He will allow only this once…to let himself slip away.

His family in Konoha- dead and gone, the betrayal to the massacre, his brother Sasuke…and everything that happened afterward. Experiencing such tragedy at a young stage and still living for the purpose of a certain someone- Itachi had a lot on his shoulders. Too add on more, he now had the mysterious, Kagome, to think about.

"Why did you do it?" Kagome looked at Naruto as understanding flashed across her face. They were currently in clearing nearby the camp. It took a long time for her to answer, but she did in the end.

"That's life I guess. You gotta do things you don't want to, but it's right for others."

"How is lying to us right? Last time I checked betrayal was anything but right." Naruto snapped causing Kagome to gasp. Then she settled down to a self pity laugh.

"I knew you all wouldn't understand. The jewel…it's a funny thing really. Does things on its own and I have no choice but to follow." She got up and walked to the furthest part of the clearing, her back turned towards Naruto. She continued.

"Why I didn't tell you is, because it goes against all the hard work we all put in to gather the jewel and restore it. Life is a lot better when you don't have knowledge of a jewel that could make you the most powerful being in the world, universe even. I wanted to tell you, but I noticed that you ninja's are pretty sneaky and word can travel fast." Kagome swiftly tuned to face Naruto, holding out her palm and letting the jewel come out. It shone brightly pink, hovering above her palm like the most innocent thing you could ever come across.

"If that was the case, it'll be like repeating the feudal era again. Fighting day in and day out. You aren't accustomed to that kind of life and it'll result in me protecting you all. I may be a Shikon-demon, but I also have my limits. That is why" there was a moment of pause before Naruto spoke.

"Still…you could've told us" anger seeped into her.

"How can you-"

"We're all friends damn it! Friends are to trust each other and make sure nothing will ever come in between them, not even this little secret."

"You think this 'secret' is little?" she was beyond baffled. Naruto looked up, giving her a toothy grin making her stare in disbelieve.

"You Kagome are my family. Everyone in that camp is my family. I don't know what a real family is like, but I do know that you never hide anything even if their life depends on it. I understand why you didn't tell us, but letting the truth out is better than letting this whole thing ruin your life"

"But then sometimes, letting your life be ruined for the good of others is worth it" she didn't say it out loud. It was a pointless argument anyway. No matter what happened, it will always be her who had to fix it in the end. It's her job.

"Well then, I apologize. Shall we start over…again?" she asked meekly. Naruto nodded that wide grin still on his face.

"Well then, Naruto-kun, shall we go? I don't think Sesshomaru would like me gone for more than fifteen minutes" a thumbs up from Naruto and they retreated back to camp.

Before the break of dawn everyone in camp was still asleep…well team seven and Jiraiya that is. The other two were missing, gone unnoticed by the ninja's. A few kilometers away from the camp were two people. One trampled on the ground and the other standing gloriously.

"Are you prepared to face death, Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked void of any emotion that had the woman on the ground questioning her loyalty to him. She took in his hold on Tokijin and the other hand that held the Shikon no Tama.

"Just do it, you jerk. Stop stall-" she didn't get to finish. Sesshomaru plunged Tokijin right through her chest killing her instantly. There was a moment of silence. He pulled out his sword and in its place dropped the Shikon jewel. Nothing happened for a few seconds until a sudden burst of pure light erupted, later joined with demonic power. Sesshomaru leaped away.

Slowly the light died down. Kagome was well and alive, grinning like an idiot. She took in her claws, felt her now smooth soft skin, letting her tongue run over her new fangs and tasting the blood it drew from her tongue.

"Sesshomaru, you should be a coach or something!" she exclaimed. "I can't believe I got my beast under control in less than twenty-four hours!" she jumped high in the air giving it a good punch. Sesshomaru stood motionlessly…bored.

"Come, it is now your turn to train the fox" he turned and walked away expecting Kagome to follow and damn she did.

As they got near camp, Kagome smirked holding out her hand letting it form a sword, at the top a bright blue crescent moon glinting against the first sight of the sun. She sneaked her way towards Naruto, breathing heavily for unknown reasons. Naruto lazily opened his eyes, his vision blurred at first until it focused on the figure before him.

"Kago-" a sharp metal was felt against his neck. He gasped, eyes widening in horror. By now the others were wide awake.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi asked steeping closer. With a sharp glance from Kagome, Kakashi stopped dead on his tracks.

"Don't tell me you're betraying us again" that was Sakura. Kagome's smirk grew.

"No…" she looked at Naruto. "This is Naruto's training. If I'm stuck here protecting you, then I should teach you a thing or two." She motioned for Naruto to stand up. When he did she leaped away in a steadied stance.

"Sesshomaru" a nod from him, he used his youki to form a powerful and unbreakable barrier around Naruto and Kagome. Sasuke seethed with anger. He did not like the idea of Naruto training with Kagome, when he was stuck with a fan girl, two perverts and a demon lord.

They begin. Naruto tried his very best to dodge the new fast and controlled Kagome. She had different tricks up her sleeves and as the minutes went by he found it harder and harder to defend himself.

"Rasengan" he came with full speed towards her. Her sword vanished. Her hands joined in prayer as she chanted a few words. Hair flaring up wildly, the wind picked up in the barrier, Naruto still kept on running towards her. Within arms reach, he lunged for her only to be thrown back by an invisible force.

"If that's going to make you a Hokage, then I suggest you just give up" angered, Naruto got up. His body shook, eyes turning red. Soon his body was engulfed in a transparent red coat. She didn't want to do this, but it needed to be done.

"_Look for a way into his head.__ Seek the youkai and find what lets the youkai gain control"_ Sesshomaru's words rang through her head. She was determined.

"_Come on Kyuubi, come out and play won't you" _She mused seriously, eyes on the changing Naruto.

"Come on, Naruto, is that really all you have?" it wasn't a question, but a mocked statement. "What a pathetic fool"

"Stop it!" Sakura yelled from the side lines. She turned to Sasuke, Jiraiya and Kakashi.

Sakura turned glaring at them all. "Aren't you going to do anything? This isn't training, she's going to kill him!" her yells fell into deaf ears. It seemed that Kakashi and Jiraiya knew what was going on, and Sasuke just chose to ignore the scene…and his feelings.

She was about to snap towards Sesshomaru, but bit back her tongue when he gave her an icy look. At least she was smart enough to keep her mouth shut then.

By now Naruto had changed. Three tails. His speed increased and attacks grew stronger. Whatever damage Kagome inflicted on him was quickly healed in less than a second. They exchanged blows continuously none of then backing down. Naruto leaped into the air and caught Kagome off guard as he came down kicking right on the chest. Kagome flew from the force until she hit her head against the barrier. Blood trickled from her lips and head. With a scornful laugh, she stood up.

"My, my, someone's angry, sadly that didn't hurt a bit. Bloody weakling, no wonder you were looked down on" that was the last straw. A fourth tail came out and it was just like before. That was enough for Kagome to work her magic.

"Now we're talking. Okay Kagome, just like we trained" her eyes bled red, youki flaring in the barrier spreading like wild fire. The barrier was too small to contain all that power that cracks started to form. Sesshomaru only strengthened it more.

A red swirl of smoke engulfed Kagome and when it died down stood a large black dog baring its pearly white fangs at Naruto, howling to the world. Sesshomaru noticed the flaws in her change, but it was expected; this was her second time after all.

"Sesshomaru's here?!" Orochimaru practically screamed. For the first time Itachi and Kisame saw fear in his eyes. He paced back and forth, his control slipping.

"The plan...it has to be changed" he said after a while. looking at then dead in the eye, he continued.

"One of you...will have to gain their trust"

* * *

**Well what ya think? is it still good?**

**please review ^^  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! How are you all? Sorry abotu teh long as wait, I finally found some tiem to write in-between my hectic things right now. Got exams coming up, work and what not! T.T Anyway, thank yo for the reviews and enjoy the chap!**Howling, her blood red eyes focused on the large four tailed fox. They circled each other around the growing barrier before they launched in for attack. Naruto, blinded by rage missed Kagome at every attempt of kicking, slashing or any type attack at all.

* * *

"_Grab him locking his arms and legs, giving him no opening of escape"_

Sesshomaru's words continued repeating in her head as she did what he had told her. Cornering him against the barrier, she picked up her large paw and smacked it right across the Kyuubi's face. He fell with a thunderous thud. Taking her chance, Kagome laid each of her paws on the Kyuubi's arms and feet and moved her face close, in for the kill.

Bearing her mouth open, letting her saliva drip down her fans venomously, in a quick, swift movement, she bit him on his neck, letting her miko powers into his blood stream and right into his stomach, where the Kyuubi was help prisoner.

"_Once you're inside, pry any information you can, and then come out before it is too late. You are still not properly trained. For now, two minutes is as far as you can go"_

She was actually in there, inside Naruto. There was an anonymous light spread through out the place, making it easy to see where Kagome was going. Looking at the walls that were strangely green, Kagome grimaced making sure she was walking in the middle. Soon she came up to a large gate, on the side was a sealing ofuda, or it could be one, but she wasn't too sure.

Stepping closer, she didn't expect the gate to shake tremendously. She screamed, jumping back a good two feet. A dark chuckle came from inside the gate. Something was moving. Then, it came into the light. Two big, blood red eyes stared right at her. Lips turned up into a large smirk as on of its large fangs popped out on one corner. She felt a shiver run up her spine.

"Ah, _miko-sama_" It taunted. "At what service may I be of you?" clearly he was teasing her. Kagome glared at the youkai.

"First, you could try and stop taking over Naruto's body" His mouth open letting a dark laugh pass.

"I don't think so. The boy is weak. He needs me more than he thinks. I will-"

"." Kagome's eyes flickered between red and blue. "You will do well to respect your host, Kitsune. Because of him, you live." He snarled viciously trying to break down the gate. After moments later, he calmed down, his smirk and mocking tone returning.

"It all really depends on how strong the boy's will is and right now, I seemed to have the stronger will." Eyes furrowed in frustration, Kagome didn't notice her time in there was about to end, until the Kyuubi reminded her.

"Return Miko, you surely would not want yourself trapped here with me. I'd rather enjoy watching on how you would stop me" followed by another dark laugh, the Kyuubi retreated back into the darkness and Kagome was pulled out of Naruto's body.

Once she was out, she pulled in all her youki and returned back to her human form, leaving her miko aura hanging in the air. Slowly, Naruto returned back as well. He was breathing heavily, leaning against the barrier for support. Kagome quickly caught Naruto as he fell forward, knocked out. The barrier disappeared as Sakura and Kakashi ran forward to take Naruto off of Kagome. Sakura sneered at Kagome

"That was so not cool. He could have died" When she got no reply, she looked at Kagome only to notice her staring worryingly at Sesshomaru, who stared emotionally back. Looking to her far left, Sasuke was busy glaring at some innocent tree. Wanting to continue exploring with her eyes, she was sadly interrupted.

"Sakura, do you think you can-"

"Don't worry. He's fine. He just needs rest" Kagome whispered not taking her eyes off her Lord. Sakura snapped.

"How can you say that? He's injured! Bleeding!" Kakashi tried to shut Sakura's mouth, but he failed. Kagome snapped her eyes towards the pink haired girl, eyes tinted red.

She growled. "Do you see any injuries? Is he bleeding?" There was no sign of damage on Naruto's body. Sakura looked away embarrassed. Kagome shouldered past her as she disappeared into the forest with Sesshomaru trailing behind.

"Make camp, we will return shortly" it was as if a ghost version of Kagome had come and whispered into their ears.

"For now, we will listen. Sakura prepare a bed for Naruto, Sasuke look for some water please. Jiraiya can you-" Kakashi stopped mid sentence when he found no sign of Jiraiya. Frowning, he didn't question upon it.

Sasuke jumped tree to tree looking, hearing for any water nearby. He continued his aimless search, not knowing who was ahead.

"_What was that all about? That was not training. Something's up, Kagome's not telling us something! Can I trust her?"_

His head was filled with thoughts of Kagome. Then it drifted to her companion, the demon lord, Sesshomaru. What was their relationship? They seemed close, but were they intimately close? Shaking his head, Sasuke did not like the thought of Kagome sharing a bed with some other guy. He didn't know how, but as the days went by, no matter what Kagome's has done, he found him self intrigued and further interested into her.

A rustle caught his attention. Halting on the next branch, he saw none other than, Itachi. Immediately he was glaring at this older brother.

Sasuke snapped, hands balled into fists. "What are you doing here?" he got no reply.

"Answer me when I'm talking to you!" getting annoyed at the silent missing-nin, Sasuke threw a kunai. Itachi dodged it easily. This time, he said something.

"I wish to join your group" If Sasuke was some normal guy, he would've forgotten all about his hate and revenge on Itachi and cracked up laughing. But, he wasn't just a normal guy. His glare hardened.

"If this is because of Kagome, then you can forget about it. You'll have to kill me first before you get to her" Itachi raised his oh-so-perfect eyebrow.

"A sudden interest I see. Well then, little brother, it seems you have a competition now. The girl, Kagome, also caught my attention" By now Sasuke was seething with anger, intent on killing everything and anyone.

"Fuck you" he jumped high into the air whilst throwing a couple of kunais. Then, his hands joined together forming some signs before breathing fire out of his mouth. Itachi disappeared and returned in a second behind Sasuke. He grabbed him by Sasuke's shirt and threw him against a tree none to gently.

Spitting blood out, Sasuke got up ready to fire some more questions. He sneered at Itachi disgustingly.

"You really are stupid you know that. What makes you think you can join us just like that? After all you've done _brother_" he spat. "You must be dreaming"

"I have my reasons"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You want to pursue Kagome. I'm not dumb"

"I didn't say you were, neither did I say my intention was only because of Kagome"

"Only? Let me guess, your other reason is to kill me right?"

"If wished to kill you, I wouldn't have let you alive that night." For Sasuke, that was all it took to get him on his toes and ready for another fight. However, it wasn't much of a fight anyway. Sasuke did all the hard work, where as Itachi just disappeared. Even with the sharingan, Sasuke was no match.

One arm resting on a tree, Sasuke breathed in and out, his breath coming out as puffs. Once again, Itachi had disappeared and the re-appeared standing before him.

"_Join the group. Get Kagome's attention and interest. Stay Away from Sesshomaru. Forget the rest, just gain Kagome's and Sesshomaru's trust, but, be also cautious of them. They can smell your every emotion. Nothing can be hidden from a youkai, Inuyoukai especially.__ And, don't ever lie"_

He could hear Onigumo speaking in his head. His low, evil tone playing like a record, repeating every word he said and every instruction was supposed to follow. And he did just that. Followed his instructions, quite reluctantly though.

"Let me join. My reasons are to only destroy Onigumo. From what I've witnessed, he seemed scared of Kagome and the new comer of your group. With my help, Onigumo will be defeated and he will no longer crave your body"

Before Sasuke could reply, Kagome stepped in followed closely by Sesshomaru. Her expression was passive. It was as if she had lost all her will and energy. Did something happen while they were gone?

"He may join" she said, her voice lacking any emotion. It was calm and in someway, monotone-ish. Sasuke was dumbstruck, at loss of words. He glared at Itachi.

"What did you do to her?" he accused. Instead of Itachi, Kagome replied.

"He did nothing. From what he said, I smell no lies. Make no mistake; he is not needed in the deafest of _Naraku_, this will just put me in an advantage of gaining information on the Akatsuki who seek, Naruto"

"He is still not joining my group"

"And he won't" Surprised by her words, his eyes brows turned into two black slits as he stared confusedly at the miko and the demon lord. Even Itachi couldn't hide his confusion. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and seemed to be having an unsaid conversation. When Sesshomaru slightly nodded, Kagome turned back facing them with a smile that didn't really reach her eyes.

"He will join us"

* * *

**So, wat ya think? Do I still have my skills? lol**

**PLease Review**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Guys! Sorry about the long wait and I want to thank you for te reviews. So, I've been doing a lot of thinking and I've realised that one of the reviewers were right (sorry forgot the name)- that I don't really know where the story is going...So, I've decided to pick up the pace and at least get something going on. I don't want to lag the story for so long that you would loose interest- hoepfully you haven't because I didn't upload for such a long time...please dont! Anyway enjoy! **"Damn, it's already been a week and Naruto still hasn't gotten in touch with his inner demon. Damn Fox is purposely making it hard for him" Kagome snarled under her breath. She cast a glare towards the still Akatsuki member, sitting quietly inside an invisible illusion barrier unable to see or hear what was happening outside.

* * *

"Then there is him. Wanting to kill the same guy I've been after for years. It's still hard to believe Naraku managed to escape in the last minute. Damn spider, damn him and his conniving plans."

Sighing loudly, Kagome shifted her gaze to an empty tree were Sesshomaru once was. Again he had randomly taken off God knows where in his 'walks'. It made Kagome feel alone and awkward, especially how after this she'll be stuck with Itachi. Naruto's strong of loud curses snapped her back into reality.

"Naruto" said chunin looked up at Kagome sadly.

"We're finished for today. Go rest, we'll be with you in a minute" she nodded towards the direction of where camp was. Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi were strictly refused to come with them. Working with demons was never a safe thing to do, especially when you wanted the beast to come out.

"I'm useless…aren't I?"

"No, your not so don't worry. You'll still getting used to controlling a demon, trust me it ain't easy"

"Thanks Kagome. I'll give you my word; I will have the Kyuubi under my control in no time. Believe it!" With that he vanished. Kagome almost heard the amused laughter of the Kitsune. She growled.

Her thoughts reverted back towards Itachi. She stalked closer to the barrier, watching him as he sat still, only his eyes moving. Searching out for his aura, Kagome let it flow unto her. It was dark, almost as cold as Sesshomaru's, but when she dug deeper, she found just the opposite. At first sight he seemed like the bad guy, but his aura was anything but that.

"_Hypocrite…that's what I am..."_ she thought guiltily. It was her who told others to not judge a person when you don't know them…yet she did just that.

"You know," she started talking to him knowing full well he could not hear.

"I've been having those dreams again. It's weird. I'm all alone in the dark place with some white ring and suddenly, your face pops up and it lights up even more. It doesn't anymore…well not as it used to. I'm over him, hopefully, but why you?" she pondered for a while, touching barrier as if reaching out for him.

"You know…you're pretty hot" and she blushed but then continued smiling.

"It's time we get this over with. Sesshomaru's presence is needed back…home and I…" she paused. "It's just better not to attach myself with anyone"

Taking I a deep breath, Kagome hardened her eyes and broke the barrier. Itachi looked up unfazed. His eyes travelled beyond her noticing it was only them two.

"I assume you are done" no reply. He stood up.

"Shall we?" Kagome continued staring. She racked her mind for the perfect words moulding it into sentences, and debating whether to say it or not.

"I'll be frank with you Itachi" said man raised his eyebrows perfectly. How she amused him.

"My companion and I are needed else where, so we either do this the hard way or the easy way"

"The easy way being…?"

"Tell me what I need to know. As you have noticed by now, my reason being here is to protect Naruto and rid this world of Orochimaru, as you call him. You will tell me where your _gang_ is located as also Orochimaru"

"What makes you think I will betray my _gang_ as you say?"

"Sasuke" one word, one name, and that's all it took for Itachi to become serious. His tone dropped a few degrees.

"Using my brother? You will get no where" Kagome smirked. She was way too good.

"I'm not like you ninja's Itachi. You all seem to continue making that mistake. One of my abilities is to…explore one's past"

A lie, but he didn't need to know that.

"Dwelling into your past has been quite…interesting. The massacre of your clan except Sasuke- who would've thought the murderer Uchiha Itachi had a heart"

"You lie"

"Do I?" there was a pause, a long pause. No one had said a word. By then, the sun had left and the moon was high up in the dark, twinkling sky. A Crescent moon, no wonder Sesshomaru left. A warm feeling suddenly settled itself at the pit of her stomach. The crescent moon really did stand out tonight.

Itachi spoke, snapping her into reality. "Does Sasuke know?" his tone changed. It seemed soft…weaker. Kagome knew she had him. Her abilities to search ones aura was never wrong. Itachi had a reason to massacre his clan, leave his brother alive and not kill him over the years even though he easily could. All the while, she tried to ignore the glare of the moon.

"No"

"I don't want Sasuke to find out. Our clan was corrupted in many ways. Power was everything, even to the point they sent an assassin after me and decided to turn Sasuke into what they had made me. Pathetic fools they were. They feared me and what I could do. Sasuke was the only reason I stayed around and still is. I am preparing him to become stronger and when he is, I will give up my life."

"Selfless yet a foolish decision"

"You don't know-"

"No, I may not but, what happens when you die, Itachi? Sasuke's main reason in life is to get revenge and when he does, what will he do? He'll be a lost soul. He will drift away into nothingness" she snorted.

"It's better being some merciless killer than noting at all."

Their eyes locked. The night wind blew softly across them stopping time in its place. Silence reigned that they didn't dare to break. In his blood red eyes consisting of three tear drops, Kagome saw the reflection of the crescent moon. Her temperature changed- she was hot, really hot. Gulping, her breathing laboured.

"Are you okay?" Itachi questioned. It wasn't in his nature to care, but he has grown fond of the woman. His instincts told him to run, at least away from Kagome, but the sultry look in her eyes had him frozen.

What's going on?

And then, he was pinned to a tree by a writhing Kagome. Her hands were roaming is upper body as she breathed heavily.

"Can't stop…leave…while…you…can" she managed to wheeze out. Sticking her nose into his neck, Kagome sniffed taking pleasure in his sweet scent. Itachi still confused, couldn't deny the fact that the turn of events really were…pleasuring. He wasn't taking advantage no that was Kagome. But, he will humour her. After all, to him it was no secret that he found her to his liking. He would've admitted and confessed that he liked her, but that wasn't in his nature.

Then there was Sasuke. He noticed the glares he sent him and the looks Kagome got from him. The boy was obsessed and it wasn't oblivious. Everyone knew. Except the main girl herself. While he didn't like the stares, he couldn't do anything about and he wasn't. He noticed how Kagome blushed when she stared at him and that was all he needed.

Her lips were on his. His arms slipped down until it was on her waist. She pushed herself closer moaning at the contact of his hard body against hers. Itachi moved lowers as he explored her neck while Kagome fisted her hand into his hair.

"No…you have to stop before- Ahh" if Itachi heard her, he ignored it. Even he couldn't stop himself.

"Itachi…" she moaned and something snapped inside of him. Kagome gasped as she found her self pinned to the tree instead. Itachi pushed himself onto her, making her wince as he back carved itself into the bark of the tree.

How this all turned from serious into hot and bothered was a mystery, but whatever still sane part of Kagome's mind knew it had to do with the moon. If she could, she would've cursed ever becoming a demon. She fought hard to get her self together, but Itachi made it hard. His roaming hands and lowering hot lips distracted her. She had to fight him off before they both regretted anything. She just had to.

Gathering a few of her miko powers into her finger tips, she zapped Itachi making him hiss and jumped good meters away.

Kagome did not look at him in the eye. "You need to leave" She slid down the tree holding herself, afraid to let go. Mistakenly her eyes landed on the room. Then it all started to bleed red- she was in too deep now. Itachi became the prey and her as the predator. Her blood shot eyes shifted to gaze Itachi almost greedily. He did not move, just stood there as if accepting whatever she was going to do. She snorted. Did he not know he was going to get raped by a lust crazed demon? By his unmoving form, obviously he did not.

Kagoem did not waste time. They were on the forest floor the next moment under the glare of the crescent moon, dominating the Shikon Miko-Demon.

Sasuke hated the fact that his two rivals spent more time with Kagoem than him- Itachi and Naruto. When Naruto came back wit a grin on his face, his hatred only grew. He wanted Kagome, it was no secret. He wanted her to the extent he wished for the Kyuubi to be sealed inside him instead, or to be Itachi than Sasuke.

Itachi and Kagome did not come. Naruto had told them about Sesshomaru leaving randomly and Kagome saying how she and Itachi will come later. But they did not come. It was night and he was growing restless. Sakura had tried to do what she usually does, but he threw her off with a glare. Kakashi, as usual, was perched up in a tree reading his book. Though, he did spare Sasuke glances worried for the chunin.

"Where are you going?" Kakashi asked as Sasuke stood up abruptly.

"Hn" He left.

His foot barely touched the tree branches before he shot off for another tree. He was eager to find out what was keeping Kagoem and Itachi away for so long. It didn't take long before he came upon them.

"Itachi…" he heard. Eyes widening, Sasuke stood frozen in his position up on a tree as he started down at the tangled couple on the ground.

"No…"

* * *

**Well...what ya think...too fast? or should I slow it down...? **

**PLease Review ^^**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! how you doing?  
Here's the next chap! enjoy!  
Also, Merry Christmas in advance ^^**

**XxXxXx**

Among the ninjas', sex was a tool. A way of means to gain what you desire such as information, secrets, et cetera. Never love, or attraction, just plain business. For Sasuke, he immediately chose this path of thinking. He didn't notice the wild Kagome, the fact that _that_ Kagome down there, all over his now beyond hated brother, was not in her right mind. Fists clenched at his sides, face scrunched up in anger, eyes clouded with pure jealousy, Sasuke in all his will power tried to convince himself that this was plain business and that Itachi was behind it all. He was about to step in.

"Leave." The sudden demand from behind him had snapped him out of his state of frozen anger. He didn't need to look back to know who it was. The cold tone and unimaginable power radiating off the person was enough.

"Your precious Kagome is being manipulated and you're just going to stand there concerning yourself with me?" Sesshomaru noted the disbelief and insult within his tone and words. He forced back a scoff. Kagome wasn't the one who was manipulated. In less than a second he was closely standing behind Sasuke, breathing down his neck.

"Watch your words human, this Sesshomaru is not to be insulted, nor will he have you witness her unclothed. I will not repeat myself. Take heed or this Sesshomaru will end your pathetic life."

Sasuke shivered like the coward he was…well, in Sesshomaru's presence only. Giving Sesshomaru a heated glare, he took off returning back to camp with the same expression on his face before Sesshomaru interrupted.

"You miko will have to be subdued." Sesshomaru spoke to no one in particular. He took in the scene with great interest, especially with how Itachi was so careful as not to touch her marking. In these situations, you could say the saying 'you learn from your mistakes' is actually true…in some cases. Jumping down from the high tree, he landed gracefully before the tangled couple. Both of them were too busy to realise. He held up his hand and quickly grabbed the back of Kagome's clothes holding her away from Itachi's eager grip and from his own person. Kagome hissed and thrashed around in Sesshomaru's hold angered by the second as Sesshomaru stood in his usual position as if he wasn't affected holding onto a crazed demon.

"Let go off me" she hissed growling. "I will kill you!" she swiped her claws down in a fail attempt to get him. With quick and skilled movements, Kagoem was knocked out and hanging limply. Itachi was on his feet and alert, though he hid his growing frustration and confusion quite well in physicality, but not to a demon's nose.

Sesshomaru spoke. "This Sesshomaru will spare your life as you are not at fault; however, should this happen again…" he let it hang giving him enough time to muster up a deadly smirk. "This Sesshomaru will give you the honour of a slow death by his own sword, Bakusaiga."

To a ninja, getting killed by a fang was nothing, but Itachi realised just how dangerous it was when Sesshomaru's sword rattled violently against his hips, casting off a dark aura. His brave expression faltered for a second before regaining itself.

"What is going on?" He asked.

"Kagome is in heat. I suggest you stay away from her during her time of heat if you do not wish to die through rape and again by this Sesshomaru." He turned and walked away. Soon Itachi followed.

The next few days were hard. Team seven had decided to not waste time and train enhancing their skills- Kakashi in particular. He trained the chunins as if it was boot camp. Kagome's constant flare of pheromones directed towards him had him nearly on the ground begging for release. The first day it happened was alright. Her moaning and dirty whispers carried by the wind and into his ears put Jiraiya's Icha Icha Paradise to shame. Then it phased into some unknown level where Kagome would cry out her fantasies in delight. Since Kakashi was an easy target, most of those fantasies were about him much to Itachi and Sasuke's dismay. It was a good thing she was tightly imprisoned by Sesshomaru's mokomoko or the guys would be long gone. Naruto suffered the most. Since there was a demon residing in him, it was hard to ignore a bitch in heat. Much to Kakashi's relief, he was given the task to keep Naruto away from camp. Sasuke and Itachi where her next victims. Sasuke, obviously tried hard to hide his blushes of excitement and embarrassment, where as Itachi was even more interesting. Despite his cool front, his emotions were haywire and that kept Kagome pinned onto him till the end of her heat. Sesshomaru, being her alpha and Lord…and well Sesshomaru, was unaffected. Ice prick.

**XxXxXx**

"You say our chakra won't work with these _demons_ that it would take a lot more, yet you show us nothing of use. Tell me, Orochimaru; is this some trickery of yours?"

Pein stood motionless, eyeing the white pasty man with earnest eyes catching all his flaws. Orochimaru growled. The other members of the Akatsuki stood in two lines of each side of the room, their eyes also on Orochimaru.

"No, Sesshomaru and Kagome are powerful beings. In this world, they are the Gods-"

"Then why have you agreed to train us in ways of exterminating demons when really, you have taught us what we already know."

"Your only chance of survival is speed and physical combat. Use of weapons is also useful."

"You cause me to doubt you, Orochimaru." Said man's fists clenched. He needed the Akatsuki in order to retain the Shikon Jewel, there just had to be a way. From Itachi's reports through his summon has shown there is no progress. He knew this would happen, yet he gave it a try. Kagome's betrayal from Inuyasha had prevented her from falling in love again. Damn.

"Just handle the pesky ninja's and Kagome. Though she can purify, her power does not work against humans, it is against her nature to harm humans. Leave Sesshomaru to me and then, we will work from there."

"This is just fucking great, fucking unbelievably great. This guy thinks we can't handle some shitty people. We are ninjas!" Hidan ranted. "They don't know what we can do, I say we can take them on." He ended with a confident smirk.

Orochimaru chuckled, muttering under his breath. "Your funeral." Kisame stepped forward.

"What about Itachi?" Orochimaru didn't react. He had this all planned.

"His summon will pass on the message. Itachi will make for a good surprise attack on the group. We will attack in a week; I suggest you train long and hard." Orochimaru walked off laughing to himself. Hidan scoffed at his retreating figure muttering a long line of incoherent words.

Konan, who stood stiffly next to Pein, turned her blank and seemingly lifeless eyes towards him. The concern and doubt in her eyes were clear enough for Pein. He just nodded before walking away as well with her following behind and others pleased to do whatever they wished.

"How pitiful, the powerful Akatsuki has been insulted from a former member against some foreigners." Zetsu said before disappearing into the floor they stood on. One by one the rest followed.

**XxXxXx**

"I'm really sorry! I would never do what I did." Kagome continuously apologised. Really the first time she said she was sorry, they ad forgiven her given the explanation for her actions that is. But her endless need for apologising had really got out of hand and it annoyed them, even Sasuke, which made Sakura happy of course. For Itachi, it was amusing. His eyes never left the bowing girl, which not only amused him, but gave him a good view of her firm round backside. The memory of their night had not left him so easily. Even now he felt the heat of his body rise at the mere thought of it, or the sudden glimpses of her bear skin. Still clothed in Sesshomaru's large haori, there were times the cloth would slip off her shoulder.

"Kagome it's alright…really, it is." Kakashi held out his hands for emphasis, adding a bit more sharpness into it with a hidden message that went along the lines of 'just leave already' or more of a 'Fuck you, go away'. Sakura snorted.

"Look, if he said it was alright than it is. You don't have to hang around here, though I think I know why…" casting a glance towards Sasuke, she lost her footing. The annoyed Sasuke was now, unusually, smiling softly.

"Kagome, just leave it okay." Naruto nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, you're cool and all, Kagome, but please if I hear one more 'sorry', you will be loosing that tongue of yours"

Though Naruto didn't mean it and it was quite obviously clear, Sesshomaru was still obliged to growl dangerously and glare at the blonde. He took comfort in hiding behind Kakashi since Sakura was too busy fuming over Kagome. With the other camp, Itachi stood up having caught sight of his summon through his sharingan. This caught everyone's attention.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked. Itachi being warned to never lie and control his emotions, he carefully planned his reply.

"I have been sitting for too long." She nodded. Sesshomaru removed his suspicious eyes off him and back on Kagome, a protective glaze taking over his amber hues.

Casting a side glance to where his summon was, the reports were teleported to him mentally. His calm face now held a frown. The Akatsuki along with Orochimaru will be attacking sooner than expected. It seems as if Orochimaru knew that his being here would be useless, yet he was still here. But why? Then there is the attack. Though he hasn't gotten close to the random and somewhat compatible group, he could safely say they have grown on him. Not by much, but the fact remains that it has happened. Especially Kagome. Because of her, he had found himself wondering if living in the shadows, helping Sasuke unknown to him was a good idea. Even if it meant he ad to live his whole life in hatred and after the death of Itachi, what will he do, who will Sasuke become?

Leaning against a tree trunk, he continued his silent stare of Kagome. If he stayed…. will it be different? If he followed his orders of a surprised attack, what would she think of him then? What does she think of him now?

_Can I hurt her? _

Kagome had finally stopped apologising. She returned to her group as the sun began to set. Snuggled deep into Sesshomaru mokomoko, Kagome watched Itachi through her peripheral vision. His odd stiff form and constant lack of attention and thoughtful expression had worried her. That feeling of dread blanketed over her, whispering harsh words of a coming war. Her believe was to go with your first instincts, yet her first instincts had led her to heart break. Can she safely assume that this time it was right? Shaking her head, she smiled. She was probably nervous about Naraku and was already prepared for a war.

However…she had failed to notice that her instincts did not refer to the coming war with Naraku/Orochimaru. It was a war she would emotionally and internally battle- Itachi being the subject. That night as she fell into a deep slumber, her most hated dream had once again paid her a visit.

"_Does it hurt?"_

**XxXxXx**

**So, what ya think? good good?  
Please review ^^**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Sorry I won't be able to update in the next two weeks because I'm on holiday at Melbourne. But, the next chapter is already done, so just wait for two weeks.  
Be Safe and take care so you can review!  
LOL  
^^**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey! how ya'll doing? Good i hope  
Well enjoy the awaited chap and thank you for all the reviews**

**XxXxXx**

_Does it hurt?_

Again.

That stupid, random dream had annoyed her, a lot. She didn't know what it meant- actually, she knew what it was but she just didn't know it yet, if that even makes sense. The end result was always the same. Confused. Kagome looked around the darkness. The single vague white ring did her no justice. Miroku had once told her that sometimes dreams are not just that, dreams are more than just a dream or in simpler terms, a vision, or lost memories. She guessed it was a bit clichéd. She did pick up on one thing though; her infatuation with Itachi is the reason more light is filled in the darkness and the reason why it is dark is because of Inuyasha and Kikyo. Kagome wasn't stupid. She was ignorant at times which were brought upon her denial, but stupid was something she wasn't. After a few long hard thoughts about her strange dream, she had deciphered it.

_Does it hurt?_

Not at all.

But, knowing that it isn't forever…

Yes, it hurts

The next time she had dreamt again, it wasn't dark. Like magic, light had filled up the never-ending room. Like blood red strings attached to her heart, controlling her every move, she walked around taking in the whiteness with no interest, but calculation. Because in the edge of all whiteness, barely seen, was a transparent shimmer of black. She blamed that on her fear of leaving. Ripped out of this world just as she was ripped out of the feudal era, Itachi never to be seen again. Could she live through it, no she couldn't. But, being the type of girl she was, she pushed back her fears and doubts and concentrated on the present- protecting Naruto, enjoying time with Itachi and preparing for the upcoming battle.

_Does it hurt?_

….

"Your lack of speech is unbecoming of you." Kagome smiled, silently thanking Sesshomaru for breaking her out off her thoughts.

"I would've thought you liked my silence."

"Seems this Sesshomaru was wrong" Kagome raised a brow.

"Wrong? Words I didn't think you could say especially if you're referring to yourself."

_The _Sesshomaru snickered. "Your emotions rage wildly. I suggest you dismiss this fondness for the human. He is not what he makes out to be" Kagome's sudden defensive attitude did not faze the great lord.

"I've seen his aura, felt it. You're right, he's not as he makes out to be because he is kind hearted. He does what he does for a good reason, even if it seems wrong, it is right in…his own way."

"This Sesshomaru does not question your ability to look into ones soul, but he does question your obliviousness and lack of observations to his own emotions at present."

"What do you mean?"

"The human is in conflict. He did not lie to us, but he was not entirely true. He still keeps in contact with that group you have mentioned along with Naraku or Orochimaru as they call him."

"How do you know?"

"Have you forgotten? this Sesshomaru knows everything." There it was again, Kagome's lack of speech.

"Your duty is to protect Naruto. Yet, you have fallen for the enemy. Choose your next move wisely, or the end will not end well."

"_For me, the end is never well."_ Kagome sighed. If life was ever simple, she would be six feet underground, enjoying her everlasting peaceful sleep. Simple. Pathetic to even think of it, but what was even more pathetic, was she really, really liked Itachi. The supposed enemy according to Sesshomaru. Then again, what comes out of Sesshomaru's mouth is always right. Fallen for the enemy, huh?

A beautiful enemy.

"Why are you alone?" Startled, Kagome whipped around with a shocked expression. Her shock left when she saw who it was, but the tense was still there.

"Itachi, what are you doing here?" Said man did not miss the hesitant pause between his name and the question.

"I have not been entirely true." Sesshomaru's words ran through her head. Kagome took a step back, afraid, terrified of what Itachi will say, or confess.

"I have been in contact with the Akatsuki…" He began. "You could say I was a spy of sorts, leaking information about you all to them so that when the time comes for battle, they will be prepared." Kagome gasped, taking steps back until she no longer could. Itachi continued.

"You must understand that whatever I do is for the good of my brother and that I had no choice in the matter but to join your group while the Akatsuki is trained by Orochimaru in ways of how to…but," Kagome didn't let him finish.

"Why are you telling me this?" Her blue hues were large, staring right back at Itachi with a fearful look. Her words wavered, sounding weak. She looked weak.

"Because…What you said the other night got me thinking. You were right, my decision is foolish. Making Sasuke hate me was okay, but to let him have his revenge, I thought of what would become of him. He could be lost, or become something I would not want him to become. So, I have come up with an even more foolish decision."

Kagome was scared to even ask what he had come up with, but she didn't have to.

"I want you to keep Sasuke safe. Love him. Protect him like you do with Naruto and if you leave…take him with you. At least with you, he'll have something to look forward to, live normally." To say she was speechless was an understatement. Kagome was livid.

"Love him? What you think I can just pick my heart out and give it to Sasuke, or fall in love with him in a snap of fingers. You're right, this is foolish, even more foolish and I will not do it. I don't know who you think you are to suddenly tell me to do this, but I'm telling you, Itachi, you are fucking deranged."

Insulted and hurt, Kagome turned around her back facing Itachi.

"I am doing this for the safety-"

"For your brother, yes, I know. But Itachi, you gotta have faith in Sasuke that he can very much take care himself. He's got friends to help see him through if you just tell him the truth now!"

"You don't understand…" Even though Itachi could not see Kagome's face, he could feel her roll her eyes.

"Sure I don't"

"Kagome…I am instructed to attack you, weaken you so that the Akatsuki can come and finish the work. I'm saying this because I will betray them and my death will be the price. I do not wish to see anyone hurt…not even you." Was this really Uchiha Itachi? Kagome wondered.

"Kagome?" Itachi called out her name softly. Kagome did not reply. She was too busy in her own thoughts and emotions to even notice Itachi closing in on her. This was going to be her only chance to set things straight and maybe for once, find her happy ending. Kagome redheaded herself and turned. Itachi was right there, less than an arms length away. She smiled. He painfully returned one.

Once chance. That's all she had.

Not an enemy. Not an Ally. But a lover. Could she do it?

"Itachi…I will ask you this once and as much as random it sounds, I need you to answer truthfully." Itachi nodded. "Do you like me?" He least expected that, especially coming from her who didn't seem the type to be bold.

Itachi sighed. "Yes" Kagome nodded.

"Did you mean it when you said I should love Sasuke instead?"

"I…yes, but," he never stuttered. Itachi never stuttered. So why was he now?

"You don't have to answer why. I just need to know that you like me or not."

"I do, I really do. You can believe me in that"

Kagome softly grabbed Itachi's hand and weaved her fingers in with his. She brought it up in between them and stared at their joined hands. Her aura sparked, recognizing his own aura and power.

"Free advice, Itachi, tell Sasuke what you need to and he will understand. You can believe me in that"

Then there was this moment- this moment where everything had come to a standstill. Imaginary fireflies swirled around the two, as their eyes locked, blue to red, trees parting to let the pale moon light shine its blessings above them- a magical moment.

"I like you too…" She whispered.

Their faces were inches away and it came closer, and closer, and closer. Lips met and the fireworks went off. They parted after what seemed like years and smiled in content.

"When it comes for battle, we will fight and live. Sasuke will be safe and somewhat sane again. Naruto won't be in harms way. Mu duty done and we can begin from their once again. Agreed?"

Itachi couldn't have agreed more.

**XxXxXxX**

**So, how was it?  
PLease Review  
^^**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey! this is short i know, but first year in Uni, can't help it  
Sorry T.T  
Btw, thanks for all the reviews  
But, enjoy!  
**

**XxXxXxXxX **

"Have I made the right decision?"

Isn't it annoying when you never get what you wished for? To feel unsatisfied at every moment only to brush it off later believing in that something good will come out of it. But, when you really do what something, it never happens. Nothing goes your way, even though you sacrificed your life to the good of others. Good just doesn't come. Only shit happens.

"Sesshomaru," the rustle of clothes and indicated she had moved. "Have I made the right decision?" Said youkai looked up with a hardened glare. He said nothing for a moment. Kagome didn't push him further for an answer. Fortunately for her, she didn't have to wait long.

"Yes. Our parting is inevitable. He will not be there to prove his worth to this Sesshomaru as your mate." Kagome pondered as it word. With a hesitant flicker towards Sesshomaru, she bowed her head and whispered…

"And if I choose to stay?"

"That, Kagome, is wrong and a rather foolish decision. You may feel you have done enough for us by guarding the jewel, but take into consideration that you have a kit waiting for your to return, you have a duty to the Western Lands and," He stood up, eyes training on the dangerous Uchiha and then to the not so far away group.

"And, this Sesshomaru will not let you go. You are needed not only for your duties, but also as Kagome. Recognize the significance you have in _your_ world. Kagome, that is just not possible."

He left again. Kagome hated it when Sesshomaru was right. That he always spoke what she did not want to here. It just wasn't fair. Then again, who said life was fair. She started towards the sleeping Itachi. It had been days since they had confessed their feelings and basked into their short happiness. She wished for it to last longer, but as usual, she did not get what she wanted. He had informed them of the surprise attack tomorrow. Though, it wasn't much of a surprise anymore. Everyone had been training. Naruto was ecstatic, Sakura anxious, Sasuke his usual cold self, Kakashi gladly indulged himself into his orange book and to Kagome's side; they just sat there, meditating.

"If I could I would." Kagome whispered sadly towards Itachi. "To stay and love you forever."

**XxXxXxXxX**

**So, what ya think?  
Good for a short chapter lol  
Probably not, but please don't mind  
Please review  
Oh and if anyone of you are from Japan or family there, i hope you are doing well  
^^ **


End file.
